


President-Elect Evan Lorne

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-term California Senator Evan Lorne has just been elected President of the United States, and is introduced to executive social secretary David Parrish.  This is the continuing story of Evan Lorne as he takes the Presidency, and everything he comes upon in the job.  I expect to continue to add chapters to this regularly.</p>
<p>Please note, though this is a WIP (work in progress), each chapter stands on its own, so it can be read anytime.  And speaking of anytime, I will continue to update this periodically, so keep an eye out for new chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WHY POPE IOANNES SHEPPARDUS WILL NEVER MAKE SAINT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229648) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> 1) I blame this on clwilson2006  
> 2) I also blame this on esteefee and LiveJournal being down, because last time we had a big LJ outage, esteefee turned John Sheppard into the Pope. Seriously.  
> 3) But mostly, I blame clwilson2006 (but only in a good way).

Inspired by esteefee and when she turned John Sheppard into the Pope when LJ was down, I decided to turn Evan Lorne into The President of the United States.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Evan Lorne, two-term Senator from California, was supposed to be a political nobody.  He'd made inroads into the political arena, when others doubted his electability as a single, openly gay man, or that his campaign would ever get off the ground.  His two terms in the Senate had made him so visible and so well liked, that one of his aides had questioned over drinks one night, "I wonder what would happen if you ran for president?"  
  
Always the unflinchable one, Evan announced his intention to run on a cold, dark Iowa night.  He wasn't surprised when he carried caucus after primary, people rallying behind him and his brave new ideas from the first day on the campaign trail.  And he didn't even keep his promise to say, "I told you so," to his initial naysayers when he won the general election in November.  He just kept tossing that million dollar smile, which helped carry him all the way to where he sits today - the Blair House, normally occupied by the president-elect from election night until their inauguration, which was now just seven weeks away.  
  
"Sir?" someone calls with a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," Evan replies.  He's not used to such formality, being from California.  But there's something to be said about the breed of people in Washington.  Then again, he keeps forgetting that he _is_ the president-elect.  He can't help but smile when a tall man with a slender build enters the room, wearing a perfectly tailored suit.  "Well _hello_ ," Evan says.  
  
"Mister president-elect, sir," the man says as he nods to Evan.  "I'm David Parrish, the executive social secretary assigned by the White House to the family of the president-elect."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister Parrish, but there _is_ no family.  Not unless you count my mother, who's not leaving her artist-compound in Sausalito.  Or my sister, who's raising my nephews back in San Francisco."  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand," David says.  "About that, sir."  
  
Evan waits, rolling his hand a beat later when David doesn't immediately reply.  "Yes?" he asks, urging the man to continue.  
  
"Well...  Is there anything that I can... _arrange_ for you?  It's been a long time since we've had a bachelor in the White House, though I know President Buchanan _was_ known to throw quite the party while he was there.  And the Commonwealth dinner is this Friday."  
  
Evan rolls the situation around in his head.  "Arrange?  You mean, like a date?"  
  
"Well, sir," David nearly stutters.  "It _is_ protocol to bring a companion to certain high-profile functions."  
  
"Such as..." Evan drawls.  
  
"State dinners, official diplomatic dinners, the inauguration," David replies.  "To name just a few."  
  
"Do I _need_ to have a companion?" Evan asks.  
  
David hmms for a bit, nodding his head to the side and finally says, "Not _technically_ , sir."  
  
"So why should I bring someone, _just_ to have arm candy?"  He shakes his head.  "I'm sorry, Mister Parrish, but why should I bring along someone who I'm not in love with, just for the sake of having someone there with me?  I'm sure you heard me explain my thoughts about love and dating to the media when all they did was focus on me being single, yes?"  
  
"Absolutely," David says with a smile.  "Beautifully stated.  You brought that point home, giving hope to every single gay man out there who still hasn't met their soul-mate."  
  
Evan notices that David immediately blushes after his statement.  Thinking about it, he grins as he comes up with a plan.  "So," he starts, "you're not _my_ social secretary?  You're my _family's_ social secretary?"  
  
Nodding, David says, "That's right, sir."  
  
Flashing his smile again, he further clarifies, "So technically if I don't have a family, then you've really got nothing to do.  Correct?"  
  
David nervously moves his weight from one foot to the other.  " _Technically_ , yes sir," David answers.  
  
"So, are you free for dinner on Friday night?" Evan blurts.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir?" David asks, face holding a look of panic.  "You have the Commonwealth dinner to attend on Friday night-"  
  
"Yes.  And I'm asking _you_ to be my _date_."  After a brief pause, Evan asks, "Is that okay?"  
  
David's expression changes to panic, with pale undertones.  "I’m...  Uhh..."  Heading to a chair, he says, "I have to sit down."  
  
"That's not a _no_ ," Evan says.  
  
"Sir, are you asking me out?  On a _date_?  To the Commonwealth dinner?"  
  
"You bet your sweet ass, I am," Evan smiles, then immediately turns beet red when he realizes he's just sexually harassed someone from his official staff.  "Oh my god, I'm _so sorry_!" he blurts.   
  
Both men stare at each other, each one in shock.  After a few seconds, they both start to smile, then burst out into laughter, shaking off the tension.  
  
"Well _that_ happened," Evan chuckles.  His eyes are still crinkled up, and he smiles at David.  "Seriously, though," he says.  "Would you go out with me?"  
  
Without hesitating, David answers, "Yes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The tabloids capture Evan and David's evolving relationship, from their first date (Evan picking up David on Wednesday night for a quiet night out - just them, a dozen Secret Service agents, and the entire back room of Boccelis), to their first kiss, shared on the dance floor after the Commonwealth dinner.  And while Evan is a complete gentleman, each night that he goes home alone, he dreams of David, as if he's known him his entire life.  And more than once, Evan lays alone in his bed, breath catching as one hand frantically works his cock, and moaning as he comes, each time David's name slipping from his lips.  
  
David becomes a regular at official functions that Evan has to attend, and it feels _natural_ to have him around.  They continue to date, as much as Evan's schedule allows, be it a dinner out, or a nice, quiet night in, snuggled next to the fireplace.  
  
Evan is prepared for the onslaught of the media the first night that David stays over.  But to his and David's pleasant surprise, the media takes the high road, sticking with "The President-Elect's New Beau" headlines, instead of the gutter journalism that had taken over much of the media in years previous.  
  
Ten days before inauguration, Evan wakes up with the comforting weight of David's head on his chest.  He reaches down to stroke the messy hair, David waking up a moment later and turning his head, kissing Evan.  "Good morning," he says, then claims another kiss.  
  
Evan beams at David, who then puts his head back on Evan's chest.  "We should get up," David says, voice sounding as if it were betraying his true desires.  
  
Evan just goes back to stroking David's hair.  "I like this...  Like _you_."  After a beat, he leans down to kiss David's hair and quietly says, " _Love_ you..."  
  
David looks up, beaming at Evan.  He raises up on an elbow, then pulls Evan into a hug, then kisses him, saying, "Love you, too, Ev," before they both get out of bed, and start their day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Evan and David don't sleep much the night before the inauguration, talking long into the night about both everything, and nothing.  When they wake up early the next morning, too wired for the events to come, they spend a scant time together in bed, before Evan has to head to the White House for a breakfast meeting with the outgoing president.  Just as they part ways, David promises to watch every detail of the day (always the planner, even though he'd taken a leave of absence from his job as soon as he and Evan had started dating), Evan sending him off with a romantic kiss.  
  
The breakfast meeting is thankfully short, Evan getting briefings from his senior advisors in the limousine as they go from point to point before the ceremony begins at noon.  "How much time we got, Hal?" Evan asks.  
  
"We're seventeen minutes ahead of schedule, sir," comes the response.  
  
Contemplating it, Evan says, "Turn here.  We need to make a quick pit-stop."  
  
~*~*~  
  
David rejoins Evan for the limousine ride and walk down Pennsylvania avenue before the inauguration ceremony, smiling and waving at the crowd.  They finally make it to the National Mall, and as the festivities finish, are ushered forward by Chief Justice Elizabeth Weir.  She smiles at them as David moves to Evan's left, holding a bible in his hands, Evan first squeezing David's arm, then placing his left hand on the bible, and raising his right to take the oath.  "I, Evan Christopher Lorne, do solemnly swear..."  
  
After the pomp and circumstance of the oath, Elizabeth steps to the side and Evan kisses David on the cheek before taking the podium to give his inaugural address.  The address itself is brief at 20 minutes, Evan stealing glances at David when he can, David beaming at him.  
  
"And so I call on every American to come forth and celebrate this day.  Because we are not black or white, Democrat or Republican, gay, straight, lesbian or bisexual; we are one.  We are not Hispanic or Jew, first generation or descended from the colonists; we are one.  We are all Americans, and that's what makes us great.  Because together, in our strength, we are one, true people."  Evan pauses, nodding to the crowd at the uproarious applause and cheers that last for what seem like decades, then goes back to the podium.  "Just one more thing...  A lot has been said about my personal life, about my love life.  And I treated the questions fair, and received love and support from all of you.  And recently," he says, turning to David, "I met someone that I know, in my heart, is _my_ one."  He winks at David, whose blush deepens, before turning to the crowd.  "Though it's only been a few weeks, it's like we've known each other our entire lives."   
  
Evan moves from the podium, all of the news cameras following him, and goes to stand in front of David.  With a smile, he pulls out a velveteen box and dips to one knee, David grinning down at him like a madman, hands clasped to his mouth.  Suddenly the massive crowd goes silent as Evan says, "From the day I met you, David, you had my heart.  I can't imagine going through a day without you.  And while this may not be what you expected, I didn't want to go another moment without asking you..."  Evan opens the ring box, revealing two shiny golden bands.  "David Allen Parrish - will you marry me?"  
  
The crowd erupts, though Evan hears nothing but David's whispered, "Yes," before yanking Evan to his feet and pulling him into a hug.  
  
It takes several minutes for the commotion and party atmosphere to start to die down, made even louder when President Evan Lorne walks David to the podium, shares a kiss, then raises their joined hands above their heads.  They are supposed to leave the podium and head to the start of the festivities, but they stay, sharing in the adoration from the American public.  When the crowd finally starts to quiet, Evan, with a mischievous look in his eye, says, "You know, I just thought of something."  
  
He motions to David, who finally speaks up loud enough to be picked up by the microphone.  "Yes, Ev?"  
  
"Chief Justice Weir?" Evan calls, the woman joining their side a moment later.  "I wonder if there's one more thing you can take care of since we're already all here..."  
  
Evan and David's wedding is the most-watched televised event of all time.


	2. A Quiet Dinner In The East Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find Evan and David settling into the White House on their first full day in residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because LJ has been iffy all day.

"Eagle is on the move," Senior Secret Service Agent John Sheppard says into his cuff mic.  
  
" _Eagle_?" President Evan Lorne asks as he turns away from his Chief of Staff, momentarily forgetting his train of thought.  
  
"Yes sir," Sheppard responds with a nod to Agent Emmagan, who was bringing up their six.  "Once you assumed office, you officially got a codename."  
  
Lorne looks at Sheppard.  "Yes, but Eagle?"  
  
With a smirk, Sheppard says, "Reminiscent of your early days in the Air Force, isn't it, sir?"  
  
"You know about that, huh?" Lorne asks Evan as he traverses the West Wing of the White House heading towards the East Wing residential area.   
  
"I pretty much know everything about you, sir," Sheppard responds, face indicating something more than what he's saying.  
  
"Well, not _everything_..." Evan says with a grin.  "I mean, you can't possibly know about my college Spring Break in Cabo-"  
  
"With the twins," Sheppard says with a smirk.  "Yes, sir."  
  
"Holy shit..." Evan says, blush diffusing across his face.  
  
Sheppard reaches for the door, opening it for the president.  "Yes, sir," he says.  
  
After a beat, Evan says, "Well don't tell my boyf-  I mean _husband_ about that," Sheppard and Emmagan each nodding with a smile.  "By the way, what _is_ my husband's codename?"  
  
"Keeper," Teyla Emmagan offers as he closes the door behind them.  
  
Nodding, Evan just says, "Keeper...  I like that."  
  
"It seemed to fit, sir," she explains.  
  
Evan and his bodyguard entourage make their way to the President's dining room, where they find David helping with the place settings.  "Hey, sweetheart," Evan says as he pulls David into a hug and a chaste kiss.  He glances at David's own protection officers, greeting them with a nod.  "Mister Markham, Mister Stackhouse."  Turning back to David, he asks, "What's for dinner, boo?"  
  
"New York strip with all the fixings," David replies as he sets a plate in front of Evan's chair.  "I was helping Ronon in the kitchen, giving him a few of your favorites."  David gestures to the extremely tall, dreadlocked man next to him.  "Ronon Dex, this is my husband, Evan Lorne."  
  
"So nice to officially meet you, Mister President," White House Executive Chef Ronon Dex offers with a handshake.  
  
"Likewise," Evan says, flashing his trademark smile.  He settles into his place at the table, David at his side, then picks up his wine glass.  Glancing around the room, he gestures to Ronon, then the multitude of Secret Service agents, and then to his Chief of Staff Laura Cadman, and finally to David, who clinks his glass with Evan's.  "Thank you, everyone, for making our first full day here welcoming," he says, then takes a sip before putting his wine down.  
  
Just before Evan starts into his meal, he looks around the room again.  "You know, I'd like to say something, if I may.  First, I appreciate all of you, very much, and the work you do taking care of us.  But I ask you a favor.  _Please_ ," he says, looking at each person, "if I may, I'd love it if we maintain a regular schedule for dinner, as my predecessor did.  Even though we don't have kids-"  
  
" _Yet_!" David playfully interjects.  
  
"Yes, yet, I would still like to keep a sense of normalcy to our schedules."  Evan turns to Laura, saying, "And _as long as circumstances allow_ , Miss Cadman, I know.  But truly," he adds while enveloping David's fingers with his hand, "I'd like to keep this time of day, every day, special."  
  
Evan blushes when David leans over, kissing his cheek.  
  
"And one more thing.  I know we're all busy, but I'd like to share a meal with each of you - on a regular basis.  A few times a week, I'd like our senior staff - you folks here in the trenches - to join us.  Laura, you _know_ you have a standing invitation to our dinners-"  Evan stops when he feels David's toes creeping up his pantleg, and corrects himself, "Well _most_ dinners," he says with a wink to David.  "What do you say..." Evan turns, surveying the room until he says, "Sheppard?"  
  
"Thank you, sir, but I have to politely refuse," the agent says.   
  
"I know work comes first, Sheppard, but-"  
  
"Sorry, sir, but it's not that..."  With a sheepish look on his face, Sheppard rubs the back of his neck as he confesses, "Rodney'd kill me, sir."  
  
"Rodney?" Evan asks.  
  
"Doctor Rodney McKay," David offers.  "My new Chief of Staff."  
  
"You have a _doctor_ for your chief of staff?" Evan asks.  
  
"It's just in hospitality management, Ev," David says.  "Why do you think he was my boss for the last eight years?"  
  
Evan forgets about David's life before the White House sometimes, but he's glad that it brought the two of them together.  "So why'll he kill you, Sheppard?" Evan asks.  
  
"He's my partner," Sheppard replies, waving his ring finger.  "And I know he'll kill me if I get to dine in the Executive Dining Room before him."  
  
"Partner?" Evan asks.  "You _know_ you can get married in the District, right, Sheppard?"  
  
"Yes sir, but Rodney wants to wait.  Though we _were_ married in Canada a few years back."  At Evan's cocked eyebrow, Sheppard explains, "He's got a bit of a pushy sister."  
  
"Well, that settles it."  Evan turns to David.  "So next time, Doctor McKay and Mister Sheppard will join us at dinner."  Turning to Ronon, he asks, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Mister Dex?"  
  
Based on his expression, Evan can tell he's probably breaking a few protocols, but he doesn't care.  He's meant for his administration to be different than the rigid formality Washington was known for, and this was just the first step.   
  
After a second, Ronon smiles and says, "I'd love to..." then takes a seat at the table next to David.  "Let's talk about what we're having for dinner," he says, as the rest of the senior staff files out of the dining room, giving the trio their privacy.


	3. A Diplomatic Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan faces his first big diplomatic issue since assuming the Presidency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because LJ was wonkie this morning. And I wanted to write this one.

It was obvious by the tension in the room that everyone was getting fed up with the hoops they were going through, Radek more than most.  He sighs, running a hand through his hair, then takes off his glasses.  "Víte o této skupině, která je drží tyto lidi jako rukojmí?" he asks.  
  
" _Zelenka_ ," Evan says, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Radek offers.  "The translator - he's missing some key words, and he's taking _much_ too long."  
  
Considering the situation, Evan stands up, the rest of the room standing with him.  "We're not getting anywhere.  How about we take a break, and reconvene in the situation room in sixty minutes, including everyone on the phone."  As people respond with multiple, "Yes, Mister President" comments, Evan looks, catching Radek's eye.  "Mister Vice President?  Walk with me, please...  You too, Miss Cadman, and Admiral O'Neill."  
  
"Da," Radek responds, then follows Evan out of the room.  On their way past his executive secretary, Evan asks, "Mister Ford?"  
  
"Yes, Mister President?" the young man responds.  Evan, not one to follow official protocol since taking office, had installed the fresh-faced Aiden Ford as his executive secretary, bypassing some of the 'lifers' that had been around for several administrations.  Ford was someone who joined Evan's campaign staff early on, and Evan knew him to be the most organized and agreeable but conscientious person who had ever worked for him.  It'd made sense to Evan, even if he _had_ ruffled a few feathers.  
  
"Can you please see if you can get me Admiral Carter via teleconference in ten minutes?"  
  
"Yes sir," Aiden replies.  
  
"Situation room?" Laura asks, wondering where they're going.  
  
"Nope," Evan responds, leading them towards the East Wing of the White House.  "First, I need to go explain to my husband that I'm going to be late for dinner."  
  
Laura, walking two feet behind Evan, rolls her eyes, then smiles when Evan pipes up and says, "I saw that, Cadman," before flashing her a smile.   
  
The group walks to the dining room that Evan and David share their evening meals in nearly every night, Evan peeking in, then entering when he sees David fussing about the place settings, Ronon sharpening his knives before a huge roast beef.  "Hey, Sweetheart," Evan says, pulling David into a hug, then grabbing a quick kiss.   
  
"Uhoh," David says, eyeing the entourage behind his husband.  "Things not going well?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no.  At least not _yet_ ," Evan says.  He steals a kiss, and says, "I'm probably going to be a little late for dinner."  With another kiss, he says, "Sorry, Boo," before heading back out.  
  
Evan heads back towards the West Wing, then ducks into a small conference room, barely enough room to fit the small group of people he's with.  He picks up the phone and dials an extension.  "Yeah, Aiden," he says into the receiver.  "Can you put Carter in here?"  
  
As soon as Evan hangs up the phone, the large monitor turns on, and Admiral Samantha Carter, head of the Joint Chiefs appears on the screen.  "Mister President," she says with a salute.  
  
Evan gives her a salute, then takes a seat, gesturing for all around him to do the same.  "What can you tell me, Sam?"  
  
"We've been able to ascertain that there are sixteen hostages, _all_ Americans from the climate change conference that convened in Prague earlier this week.  From what we've been able to tell, the group is called 'Radikální Změna Agenti-"  
  
"Radical Change Agents," Radek offers.  
  
Evan nods as Samantha Carter continues.  "Yes, Radical Change Agents.  They hate _any_ kind of Western interference in the former Soviet republics, though they've never done anything like this before."  
  
"Do we know where the hostages are being kept yet?" Radek asks.  
  
"Yes, Mister Vice President.  They're being held in an abandoned warehouse in the Lipence district of Prague, which is the Southwest corner of the city.  We think there are between six and eight combatants, armed with old Soviet era automatic weapons only, no grenades or other weapons besides a handgun or two.  I've got a team evaluating the warehouse and all of our options now."  
  
"Thoughts?"  This was Evan's first big diplomatic issue since taking the presidency, and, besides Radek (who Evan had chosen for his Vice President based on  his scientific background, since issues like technology and global climate change were high on Evan's list of priorities), everyone in the room had at least some military background.   
  
Evan looks around the room, from Sheppard and Emmagan (his Secret Service detail), to Laura Cadman (his Chief of Staff), to his old former Air Force commander, now Admiral Jack O'Neill (his Secretary of State), back to Carter.  
  
"Hit 'em hard," O'Neill responds.  "Mister President," Jack says with a smirk Evan was used to, "this is the _first_ diplomatic emergency of your presidency.  The way you handle this will shape how every other power in the world looks at you for the next four years."  Turning back, O'Neill looks at Carter and says, "Can you put together a strike team to give us options, Sam?"  
  
"Absolutely," she says.  "On your command," she adds, turning to the president.  
  
"You were right, Radek," Evan says.  "The Czech officials _were_ blowing us off."  Turning back to Carter, Evan says, "You have a go," with a nod.  "I want a full report in twenty minutes."  
  
Evan stands, heading out of the room and back to the East Wing.  "Radek, let's go talk over dinner.  O'Neill?  Do whatever Carter needs, and come get me if anything else comes up.  Deal?"  
  
"Yes, Mister President," O'Neill says with a sloppy salute, then stays back to regroup.  
  
Evan enters the dining room, finding David seated at the table, a martini in one hand and a botanical journal in the other.  "Sorry, honey."  He looks around at the group of people around him, then says, "This may be a bit of a working dinner," he adds, then drops a kiss on David's temple.  He apologizes with a look, David winking back his acceptance a second later.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes into their working dinner, O'Neill walks into the dining room clutching a phone to his ear.  "Mister President?" he calls.  "You're gonna want to hear this."  
  
O'Neill hands over the phone, Evan automatically barking, "Lorne here," into the receiver.  
  
"Mister President," comes a familiar voice through the phone line.  
  
"What ya got for me, Sam?" Evan asks.  He listens as Carter fills him on everything they've uncovered since they last talked, Evan's face getting more and more red.  He rests his forehead on his hand, a hint of anger behind every "m-hmm," and "uh huh" he utters.  After a minute, he says, "Thanks, Sam," then hangs up the phone.  Turning to O'Neill, he says, "Jack, you have a go."   
  
O'Neill salutes, then slips back out of the room when Evan stands.  "Dex, thanks for the delicious meal," getting a nod from the White House Executive Chef.  "David, I'm sorry, but duty calls."  
  
"Where do you want me?" Radek asks as Cadman reminds Evan, "Mister President, we have to reconvene in the situation room in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yeah, we won't be doing that," Evan says as he grabs a last kiss from David before the group heads out of the room.  "Laura?  Get the head of the EU, the Russian Prime Minister, and the President of the Czech Republic on the phone and ready to talk as soon as Admiral Carter calls me back."  
  
"Yes, Mister President," Laura says, then sprints back to the West Wing.  
  
"Radek?" Evan asks as he turns to his Vice President.  "How many Czech cusswords can you teach me in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"No do prdele," Radek says with a smile, then follows Evan back to the Oval Office.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A television near Aiden's desk is tuned to a news channel, the anchor abruptly ending an interview before turning to the camera.  "In a stunning development, MSNBC has just learned that there has been a joint US Military and NATO action within the Czech Republic.  Apparently sixteen American scientists, the US delegation to the Climate Change conference that was taking place in Prague this week and headed by scientist Calvin Kavanagh, were taken hostage by an unknown Czech faction.  Details are quite sketchy, but -" Rachel Maddow pauses, touching her earpiece.  "And now, we go live to the Oval Office, where President Evan Lorne is about to address the nation.  
  
The camera changes, focusing on Evan Lorne sitting behind his desk in the Oval Office.  "My fellow Americans.  Tonight, I wanted to take a few minutes to report to you that our scientific delegation to the global climate change conference in Prague were taken hostage by a radial group in the Czech Republic.  Under my command, a joint strike for of US Marines and NATO troops stormed the facility, neutralizing the captors, and successfully rescuing those in harms way, with no casualties.  Our delegation was supposed to come home, but at the urging of lead scientist Calvin Kavanagh, is asking to stay and complete their work.  I have reluctantly agreed to let them stay, because, as you all understand, climate change is not just a problem in the US, but is a world-wide issue.  
  
"US intelligence sources have connected the radical Czech group to senior officials in the Czech Republic's government.  The head Czech foreign relations minister, the ministry of the Czech military, and several senior Czech military officials have all been taken into custody by NATO officials, and are on their way to The Hague, where they will be put on trial for their actions.  I, the Russian Prime Minister, and the US Ambassador to the United Nations will be taking up this issue with the UN Security Council, and appropriate steps will be taken until all those who took part in this unlawful kidnapping of American scientists are brought to justice."  
  
Evan peers at the camera, choosing his words carefully.  "I want it to be known, right here, right now," Evan says as he taps his desk with each word, "by _anyone_ who chooses to try and bully the United States or her people.  You _will_ be found, and you _will_ be brought to justice.  Parents please excuse my language, but you do _not_ fuck with the United States or her people.  _My_ people.  Because if you do, you do at your own peril.  
  
"I look forward to welcoming our scientists back to American soil once they have completed their conference.  Until then, I am sending Vice President Zelenka to join them, so they can complete their important work.  
  
"Thank you for your time, and thank you for your support.  Good night."  
  
The camera light goes out, and the room stills for a moment before erupting in spontaneous applause.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Evan says, dismissing the applause around him.  "Now, unless there's anything else, I'd like to find my husband and have a little dessert."  Seeing nothing but smiles around him, Evan says, "Very well.  Good night ladies and gentlemen.  And Radek?  Safe travels," then turns to Sheppard and Emmagan.  With a nod, the trio turns to head over to residence in the East Wing.


	4. A Turbulent Jaunt to Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has to go to Europe for the start of the Czech trial, and asks David to go with him, since they've not had an official honeymoon. Sexy times and turbulence ensues.

It was another first for the Lorne presidency.  For the first time in US history, the inaugural overseas trip for a US President was not a diplomatic mission, but to The Hague.  Evan Lorne was heading there for the international criminal trial of several key members of the Czech Republic leadership, in response to the errant officials taking part in the kidnapping of the US delegation to the World Climate Change Conference the month previous.  Since Evan had ordered the joint NATO/US strike that freed the hostages, and US intelligence had weeded out those Czechs who took part in the operation, Evan felt it was his duty to show up and make sure things started out well.  
  
Since they'd never had an official honeymoon, (and Sheppard had been red-faced when Evan had slipped his detail, meeting David in the Lincoln Bedroom for a noontime tryst on their third day in the White House), Evan had invited David to come on the trip with him, and they'd mix a few days hidden away from the world (just them, 20 Secret Service agents, some Senior cabinet members, and a staff of 35), mixed in with diplomatic trips to the United Kingdom, France, and Greece.  They'd chosen Greece partly because it was to help bolster tourism in the tattered EU country (a favor asked by the President of the European Union), but also secretly, for Evan to get to have some beach-time with David - in as small a swimsuit as possible.  
  
Two hours into their seven hour trip, Evan signals his boredom with a sigh.    
  
"What's wrong, Ev?" David asks, looking up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
"I'll be right back," he announces.  He gets up from his chair and crosses to David, who's settled in on the couch with a blanket around him.  "Want me to get them to turn the heat up?" he asks.  
  
"I'd _rather_ you come sit with me and keep me warm," David beckons, winking at Evan and giving him the suggestive look that usually ends with Evan's pants around his ankles.  
  
"Hold that thought," Evan responds with a smile.  He leans down and grabs a kiss, then leaves his private study.  It was almost ridiculous how much room the study took on the VC-25, (the military equivalent of the 747), but on long flights, he was glad for it.  
  
"Ev?" Evan hears as he's closing the door.    
  
Peeking back in, he asks, "Yeah, Boo?"  
  
"Can you send Doctor McKay in?  I think I'll see if we can arrange a few side trips while you're busy."  
  
"You got it," Evan says.  He's instantly flanked by Secret Service Agents Sheppard and Emmagan, Sheppard asking, "Yes, sir?" as the door behind Evan closes.  
  
"Can you send Rodney in?" he asks.  
  
Sheppard just rolls his eyes, giving Evan his 'you're whipped' look he's been perfecting, before calling over his shoulder, "Rodney?"  
  
"Yes, yes?" Rodney asks, walking up to the trio.  
  
"Keeper'd like a word," John says, gesturing towards the presidential study.  
  
"Okay, okay...  Outta the way," Rodney says, Evan smiling and moving to the side before Rodney realizes what he's just said, adding, "Sir," a second later.  Evan just shakes his head, a smile spreading across his face as a blushing Rodney McKay disappears into the room.  
  
"I need some legroom," Evan says, then starts to pace the area.  "I'm fine with just Sheppard, Teyla, if you wanna go sit back down," he announces, Officer Emmagan returning to her seat with a nod a moment later.    
  
Glancing to where the nose of the plane would be, he asks, "You seen the cockpit on this bird before, John?"  
  
"Not _this_ one," Sheppard cautiously replies.  "Though I _did_ manage to fly a seven-four a few years back."  
  
"Civilian?" Evan asks.  
  
"It was one of two 747s that the Japanese Civil Authority bought for Japan's version of Air Force One and Air Force Two.  Called in a few favors and managed to wrangle the flight from Everett down to Wichita for the plane's final refitting."  Evan gives Sheppard a look, John adding, "Sweet ride," egging the man on.  
  
"Bastard," Evan says without any heat.  Nodding towards the front of the plane, he says, "Wanna go see how they're doing?"  
  
"With all due respect, sir," Sheppard says, causing Evan to stop in his tracks and turn back to him, "they're _not_ gonna let you take the wheel."  With a smirk, he adds, "Sir."  
  
Evan sighs.  Of all the things he missed from civilian life, flying was probably the one that tugs at his soul the most.  "Yeah, I know," he admits.  "Still...  Wanna see it?"  
  
" _Absolutely_ , sir," John adds, then follows Evan up to the cockpit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Evan dismisses Sheppard (who was just as fascinated with the cockpit tour as he was) and returns to his study.  Rodney McKay gets up from his seat on the couch with a nod, then finishes his conversation with David as Evan takes a seat in his oversized chair.    
  
"I'll see about some side-trips while we're in Marseille, too," Rodney finishes, Marseille rolling off his tongue with the perfect French accent.  "Anything else, Parrish?"  
  
"That's it, Rodney.  Thanks," David manages.  He watches as Rodney leaves the room, barking orders to his underlings as soon as he's on the other side of the door.   
  
"Marseille?" Evan asks as he peruses a new security briefing on his laptop.  "When're we going there?"  
  
"After the State Dinner with the French Prime Minster, his wife, and a bunch of people from the EU delegation.  Have you ever been?" David asks, getting up and walking up to where Evan sits.  
  
"No... Paris, once - when I was a kid.  But I'm _really_ looking forward to the beaches in Greece."  
  
"Oh Evan," David says with a smile.  "My hot little surfer boy," he adds, leaning in to grab a kiss.  
  
Evan puts his hands on David's hips, pulling the man to him as they break off the kiss.  
  
"Evan..." David warns.  "I _know_ that look..."  
  
Evan just smiles, pulling David down into his lap.  "We've got like 4 hours left, Boo," he complains.  "C'mon," he adds, flashing a smile at his husband.  
  
"Works every damn time," David mutters, settling down into Evan's lap, fingers starting to undo buttons on Evan's shirt as he leans in, grinding his erection against Evan's chest.  
  
"Fuck," Evan pants.  "How did I get so lucky to have such a hot husband?" he asks between kisses.  
  
David just grins his response, then loosens and then slips the tie from around Evan's neck, holding onto it.  He distracts Evan with a kiss, then puts his hands inside the knot of the tie, using his teeth to pull the knot tighter.  
  
"A really, _really_ , hot husband," Evan manages.    
  
The two separate after another kiss, then Evan scrambles out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them on the couch.  "He pulls David's shoes and socks off, followed quickly by the man's pants and boxers.  He unbuttons David's shirt, letting it fall open, showing an expanse of creamy skin.  
  
"You wanna fuck me?" David manages through a kiss.  
  
"Oh god yes," Evan says.  He sits, bareassed, in his oversized chair, appreciating that it's bolted to the floor.  He holds out his hand, David licking it from palm to fingers, then lowers his hand, letting the spit lubricate his already weeping cock.  With a little more spit applied to David's hole, Evan turns David around, then guides the man back onto his cock.  "Fuck, you're so tight," he manages through David's hiss, moaning when David is finally able to take the complete length of his cock.  
  
Evan leans back into the chair, still guiding David's hips with his hands as David slowly moves up on his strong quads, Evan appreciating the view of his cock as it disappears deep into David's ass.  
  
When David starts to tremble slightly, Evan steadies him, then leans back in the chair so much that his ass comes off the leather, and digs his feet firmly into the carpeting.  He makes little thrusts into David, each one eliciting a moan from his partner as the head of his cock pummels David's prostate over and over.  
  
"Oh god," David manages, grunting out a groan as he fists his cock furiously.  "I'm not gonna last long, Ev..."  
  
Evan continues with his thrusts, the sensation of David's impending orgasm announcing itself as a series of tight grips on his cock.  "Fuck," he says, gripping David's side tighter with one hand, while the other wanders up his chest, pulling at his left nipple, then his right.  He pushes back against the chair harder, David's moans pushing him closer and closer to climax.  And just as the tickle starts to spread through his being, there's a sudden wrenching sound, and Evan and David topple to the floor of the cabin, Evan almost completely blocking out David's groan as he comes by screaming, "Mother _fuck_ ," his head scrambling the multiple sensations of both his pulsing orgasm and the feeling of suddenly being tossed to the floor.  
  
There's a flurry of steps outside, and Teyla Emmagan is first to bolt through the door, calling out, "Mister Presid-" and then stopping cold as the takes the scene in.  " _Shit_!" she halfway screams, thrusting the door behind her closed as she turns her body away from the two men in the tangled heap before her.    
  
"Sorry, sorry," Evan manages as David starts to laugh.  
  
"Everything okay?" they hear John Sheppard call from outside. Teyla turns only slightly, mostly facing the wall as she says, "I'm letting John in, Mister President, but nobody else."  
  
"Can I have my-" Evan starts, but the door quickly opens, and John slips inside, immediately saying, " _Jesus Christ_ ," before turning to face the door himself.  
  
"...pants?" Evan finishes.  He looks at David, who's managed to get to his knees, though he's still laughing uncontrollably.  "Laugh it up, Boo - but I'll get you back."  
  
"Oh, Evan...  The look on your face...  That was _priceless_ ," David manages between gasps.  
  
"Everything alright in there?" Rodney's voice comes through the door, followed by three quick knocks.  "Can I come in?"  
  
Four voices announce a resounding, " **No**!" in response, the sound of Rodney stomping away clearly coming through the paneling.  
  
"David," Evan says, reaching out to pinch David on the leg with his toes, "give me my pants, _please_?"  
  
"Sir," Teyla says a moment later when Evan is wiggling back into his pants, David dressed in his dress-shirt and boxers, sitting on the couch.  "Do you require medical attention?  I can retrieve Doctor Beckett from the back."  
  
"No, no...  We're fine," Evan says as he stuffs himself back into his clothes.  "Although I now could use a shower."  When he's decent enough, and David finally gets off the couch, steals a kiss, then finishes (mostly) re-dressing, Evan says, "Okay, we're decent."  
  
Teyla turns around immediately, Sheppard taking his time, giving the President and First Husband the biggest smirk Evan had ever seen.  "Looks like we may have an engineering issue," Teyla says as she evaluates the now broken chair.  With a nod to Sheppard, the two pick up the heavy chair, moving it to the side of the room.  Teyla leans down, then picks up Evan's tie, returning it to him with a simple nod.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," Sheppard manages, Teyla rolling her eyes at the man a second later.  "How would you like us to explain this to the mechanics, sir?"  
  
Evan sighs, knowing the official paperwork that would require such a mechanical breakdown; Presidents sat in that chair during most takeoffs and touchdowns, so it'd been known to be engineered quite well, structurally.    
  
"Great," Evan mutters.  "First official overseas trip, and we break Air Force One."  
  
Evan tosses the balled up tie at David, who had immediately started laughing at Evan's statement.


	5. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan goes to bed alone, since David, Vice President Zelenka, and Energy Secretary Grodin are in Japan. But David comes home early - and a bit tipsy.

There was a rustling, and then hushed voices at the doorway, Evan peeking out from under his pillow towards the noises, wondering what was up.

The door opens, light spilling into the room. David follows a moment later, standing upright and walking only because Agent Stackhouse was holding him up.

"David?" Evan asks.

"Hi, sweetheart," David slurs ever so slightly. "Stacks - that's my husband. He's the _president_! Isn't that neat?"

Getting up, Evan takes David's other side, and is immediately accosted by Captain Grabbyhands (as Evan had jovially nicknamed David after seeing him do shots with the Russian Prime Minister). "I got him, Agent Stackhouse, thanks," Evan manages, taking all of David's weight before guiding him the rest of the way to the bed. 

"So how was Japan?" Evan asks as Stackhouse disappears through the doorway. "I didn't think you were going to be back until morning."

"It _is_ morning," David responds, pointing to the clock, knocking Evan in the nose with his finger along the way. "And it's afternoon in Japan..."

Evan just smiles and shakes his head, then climbs back into the bed with his husband. He dodges grasping fingers as he gets under the covers. As his eyes adjust back to the darkness, he steals a look at David, who smiles back at him before suddenly sitting straight up in bed. 

Instinctively, Evan looks for a garbage can.

"You know," David says, breaking Evan's sudden fear of a barfy-David, "that Zelenka is _amazing_!"

Evan nods, now knowing who got David drunk. David, Zelenka, and Energy Secretary Peter Grodin had attended a UN "green energy" conference in Japan the week previous, and he was expecting a full report from Zelenka and Grodin by the end of the following week.

"Did you know he was born in _Utah_? In, uhh... Pervo. No, _Provo_! But his father moved his whole family to Czechosb... Czekov... _Prague_ when he was a baby. Said Utah was a bad place to raise a family."

"I know, Boo," Evan responded, tucking David back down into a laying position, then pulling the covers up to David's chin. Indeed, Radek Zelenka _had_ been born in Utah, but moved to Czechoslovakia with his family at six months old because, as Zelenka's father often said, "Perestroika paid pretty damn well!" 

With David tucked in, Evan leans down, dropping a kiss on David's forehead as the drunken man starts to succumb to sleep.

"You know _we_ can start a family," David says, voice full of sleep as fingers start to fiddle with the drawstring tie of Evan's pajama pants.

"David..." Evan lightly warns as David leans in, licking at Evan's neck while his hand cups Evan in his pajama bottoms.

He waits when David stills, realizing after a few seconds that David's breath had steadied out. "Oh, Boo," Evan says as he turns and kisses David's hair. "You're gonna have a hell of a headache in the morning..."


	6. The First Gentleman's Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Gentleman David Parrish works with Rodney McKay, PhD, his Chief of Staff, to decide the cause he will lead while in office. Meanwhile, Rodney had tasked John with getting Evan and David a present to give to the couple when they share a meal, and he and Evan get in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, there is brief mention of the real-world recent event of a child's suicide. Please take caution when reading. NOT Betaed!

"Okay...  Is there anything else?" Rodney McKay asks at the end of the meeting.  
  
Pondering the question, David looks up and says, "I think I've decided on the cause I'm going to work on during my time in the White House."  At Rodney's curious look, David responds, "Bullying."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no..." Rodney warns.  "That's too political.  Can't be done."  Rodney reaches into his briefcase, pulling out a folder.  He opens it up, laying documentation out in front of First Gentleman David Parrish.  "Barbara had literacy, Michelle had healthy eating, Nancy thought up the whole 'Just Say No' campaign..."  Turning his attention back, Rodney says, "We've been doing a little focus group stuff on causes.  Recycling polls very well, as does gardening and outdoors activity.  Maybe we can-"  
  
"Rodney," David starts.  
  
"do something around conservation, home composting, green energy," Rodney drones on.  
  
" _Rodney_!" David nearly yells, once again gaining Rodney's attention.  "No.  I'm sorry.  It's going to be bullying in our schools."  
  
Shaking his head, Rodney says, "But it doesn't _poll_ well.  At least not as well as-"  
  
David cuts Rodney off by slamming a newspaper down in front of Rodney, demanding the man's attention.  "We _can't_ let this kind of thing continue."  David gives Rodney a moment to read [the article about the Oregon teenager who, after being bullied relentlessly for coming out, ended his life on his school's campus](http://www.towleroad.com/2013/01/jadinbell.html).  "We just can't..."  
  
After a beat, Rodney looks back at David, a guarded expression on his face, so David adds, "Maybe you don't know what it's like..."  
  
Quietly, Rodney responds with one word.  "Meredith."  
  
"Excuse me?" David asks.  
  
"My first name is Meredith," Rodney says.  "I know I don't talk about it, and I've never used it here at work.  The only reason John knows is because of Jeannie; it's what she insists on calling me."  After a brief smile, he adds, "And the only reason Sheppard doesn't use it here is because I threatened to divorce him if he ever called me that when anyone else was around."  
  
The men share a silent, reflective moment.  "So, school bullying?" Rodney asks.  
  
"Yeah," David says, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay," Rodney says as he stands.  "Then let's get started..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After scheduling out a month's worth of kickoff meetings at schools across the country, and countless conversations with school principals and administrators, Rodney's stomach announces itself with a muted grumble.  
  
Looking at his watch, David asks, "Did we work through lunch?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Rodney responds.  "But I think we've got a pretty good foundation for your work.  Now we just need to schedule a kickoff ceremony in the Spring with leadership, the media..."  
  
At another grumbling sound from Rodney's stomach, David says, "Yeah, well, that can wait.  Let's go see what Chef Dex has cooked up for dinner, shall we?"  As he's getting up, David remembers the dining schedule and says, "It's a good thing you and Sheppard are joining us for dinner tonight."  
  
"Yep," Rodney responds, following David out of the office.  "And John's been on pins and needles about it."  
  
"Why?  It's just dinner," David says as the pair make their way to the presidential dining room.  "You guys know us by now...  What's up?"  
  
Sighing, Rodney says, "Because he has to give up responsibility to Bates.  He _hates_ giving up responsibility for the President's security to somebody else."  
  
"Yeah...  But he has to do it _every night_.  How does he-" David starts to ask as he pauses outside the dining room door, nodding to Emmagan and Bates as they stand watch outside the only external door to the dining room.  
  
Rodney stops him with a look.  "I'm _very_ good at distracting him at night," Rodney admits, giving David a smirk.  
  
"Oh jeez," David says.  Walking into the dining room, he says, "TMI, Rodney..."  He looks around the room, his attention drawn to the sound of explosions and gunfire coming from a corner.  " _Seriously_?" David calls.  
  
"Hey, Boo," Evan calls over his shoulder, not even looking up from the screen.  "Sheppard and McKay got us an X-Box.  We're playing Call of Duty."  
  
"I can see that," David says, voice flat, as he catches Rodney rolling his eyes.  He looks back, watching as Chef Ronon Dex enters the room, wearing his stark-white chef's coat, long dreadlocked hair spilling out from under his skullcap.  David and Rodney get to the table, taking their seats.  "You boys coming to dinner?" David calls.  "It smells good..."  
  
A sudden burst of gunfire sounds, Evan quickly whining, "Dammit, Sheppard!" a beat later.  "You fucking _fragged_ me..."  
  
"Sorry, sir," John responds, dumping his controller on the table in front of the sofa.  "But it's dinnertime."  He gets up, heading over to the table.  
  
Grumbling, Evan gets up from the sofa and puts his controller down before following Sheppard.  "Hey, sweetheart," he says, leaning over to grab a kiss from David before he takes a seat.  "Have a good day?" he asks.  
  
" _Where_ did all _that_ come from?" Rodney asks, pointing to the sofa, coffee table, big-screen television and console.  
  
"Yeah," David adds.  "Where?"  
  
"Well," John starts, turning to Rodney, "you _told_ me to pick up a present to give them for dinner."  With a smirk, he adds, "And an X-Box is an _awesome_ present."  Evan nods enthusiastically a moment later.  
  
Rodney closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head.  "John, John, John..." he sighs.  
  
"Excuse me," David asks, "but what about the _furniture_?  There _is_ protocol..."  
  
"Oh," Evan says, blushing lightly.  "We...kinda...  Appropriated it?  Got the Sofa from the Secret Service office, the TV from one of the conference rooms.  That low table came from the Lincoln bedroom-" Evan starts.  
  
" _Lincoln bedroom_?" Rodney almost screams, jumping out of his chair and bounding over to the newly-situated gaming area.  Pointing at the table as his face goes bright red, he stutters for a moment before spitting out, "This...  This...  _This_ table was built by _Thomas Jefferson_!"  
  
David laughs as John and Evan look at each other sheepishly.  
  
Picking up two bottles of beer, Rodney marches back to the table and slams the bottles onto the table, a loud thunking-sound bouncing off the walls.  "You _will_ \- one of these days - _learn to use a coaster_.  Both of you!" Rodney bellows, adding , "Sir," with a nod to Evan a moment later.  As he sits down, he mutters, "I will _never_ get another job in this town after this administration...  I'm gonna end up working at a McDonalds drive thru..."  
  
John reaches over, grabbing Rodney's hand, pulling the man down and kissing his apology.  "You have a good day?" John asks, changing the subject.   
  
"Yeah," Rodney says.  
  
"We figured out my cause," David says, glancing at Rodney, then locking his gaze with Evan.  
  
"It's not coasters, is it?" Evan asks with a sheepish smile.  
  
The four share a laugh.  And as it dies down, Chef Dex clears his throat, gaining the group's attention.  "I hope you're hungry," he says, then starts in on a description of the meal the foursome is about to share.


	7. An Incident at Howard University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week turns a bit dark, as an armed assailant plans to make a move against President Lorne, with John Sheppard getting hit in the crossfire. WARNING: gun violence.

Rodney busts through the doors to the waiting room.  "Where is he?" he barks at nobody in particular.  
  
Evan stands up, reaching a hand out to McKay's shoulder.  "Rodney," he says quietly.  "I'm so sorry..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Two Weeks Previous)  
  
Acastus Kolya was a devoted follower of William Cowan's "Cowan's Right" Internet talk show, listening to every three-hour episode multiple times.  Cowan, who was deemed "too radical, even for FOX News", was booted off the public airwaves, when he had taken the lead in opposition to President Evan Lorne - deemed "The faggot president" by Cowan and his followers.  And Kolya believed every word of it.  
  
Acastus usually did something he considered "patriotic" during the talk show, and today's task was cleaning his AR15.  He prided himself on his guns and his beliefs, and cursed everything President Lorne stood for.  "He's coming for our guns," a caller's voice announces from the broadcast, Cowan wholeheartedly agreeing with him in response.  
  
After a long tirade about "faggots" and guns, Cowan signs off of his talk show with, "Someone should come up with a second amendment solution to deal with that pervert in the White House."  After a pregnant pause, he adds, "Always remember; get them before they get you.  This is Cowan, signing off.  Be strong, patriots."  
  
Sliding the last piece of his gun into place, Kolya pulls the gun up to his face, checking the sight.  As he aims at newspaper clipping on the far wall, he repeats, "Second amendment solution," then pulls the trigger.  
  
Later that night, as Acastus fixes himself a meager dinner, he listens to FOX News, the on-air personality describing some of the upcoming events that President Lorne would be taking in.  His ears perk up when he hears the President will be speaking at Howard University, a predominantly African American university located in Washington D.C., in a speech geared to garner support for his universal secondary education proposal.  
  
"Yes," Kolya quietly says as he stirs his can of ready-to-eat pasta, a plan already bubbling over in his head.  "That'll do nicely..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Present Day)  
  
"What's with you, Sheppard?" President Lorne asks his obviously unsettled Secret Service Agent.  
  
Shaking his head, Sheppard rubs the back of his neck and offers, "I can't explain it, sir.  Just; I've got a weird feeling about today."  
  
"Do you think the President should skip today's events, John?" Teyla asks.  
  
"Naah," John says.  As they pull up to the Cramton Auditorium on the Howard University campus.  He looks around, noting the ropeline that goes all the way out to the nearby stadium.  "We've had Howard covered for the last few days."  The car pulls to a stop, and John goes for the doorhandle.  "It should be fine.  I just can't shake it..."  
  
The President's speech goes over well, and ends with a standing ovation.  "Thank you all for coming," he says, then makes his way off of the stage and starts to work the crowd, shaking hands and posing for pictures with those who came to hear him speak.  Agent Sheppard can barely hear Lorne ask, "Everything okay?" over the noise.  He nods, but sticks as close to the president as he can.  
  
Sheppard goes through the double doors first, President Lorne behind him, and Teyla following up, with a multitude of other Secret Service agents still surrounding them.  He watches as the President nods in the direction of the stadium.  "It okay, Sheppard?" Lorne asks, already heading towards the throng of people.  
  
Knowing the President will want to meet with as many people as possible, Sheppard just nods, blowing out a sigh that he hopes will dislodge the uneasy feeling that only grows within his chest.  
  
As they work the crowd, the President seeming to be in his element, John looks up, his unease growing.  When he spots the roof of Children's National across the street, he wonders how many agents the Service sent over to secure the building, and even if a public place like a hospital _could_ be secured.  He divides his attention between the President right next to him, and the building that looms high across the vast divide.  
  
Sheppard turns to survey the crowd again when he catches the glint of something shiny on the roof of the hospital.  Time nearly slows down, as he makes out a figure, the shine of a well-cleaned rifle in the gunman's hand.  " _Gun_!" he yells, lunging for the President.  He knocks Lorne to the side just as he feels something sharp and hot piercing his shoulder.  The sound of the gunshot finally makes it to the field, and everyone scrambles as chaos overtakes the crowd.  The President is immediately covered by his security detail , shielded by other bodies until he's unceremoniously shoved into his nearby limousine.  "Sheppard," he hears the President yell out as a few more rounds whizz through the air.  
  
John shelters himself from the stampede as best he can, suddenly saved by three linebacker-built Howard students surround him as another kneels down, making John lay flat on the ground, then applies pressure to the wound.  John can hear sounds coming from the man's mouth, but can't quite make them out before his eyes grow heavy, and he succumbs to the dark.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rodney busts through the doors to the waiting room.  "Where is he?" he barks at nobody in particular..  
  
Evan stands up, reaching a hand out to McKay's shoulder.  "Rodney," he says quietly.  "I'm so sorry..."  After a beat, Evan says, "He's still in surgery.  Carson's operating.  He said the initial assessment from the trauma physician said it was a clean through-and-through, and John should be fine.  Still..."  Evan squeezes Rodney's shoulder.  "I _knew_ John felt uneasy about today...  I should have trusted his gut."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rodney replies, "Like you'd know there was some gun-wielding asshat out there."  Quietly, he continues, "John _knew_ this was part of the job..."  
  
"Still," Evan says.  
  
Rodney takes a seat, and it seems like forever passes until Surgeon General Beckett comes through the doors, his surgical scrubs holding barely any hint that he'd just left the surgical suite.  "Mister President, Doctor McKay," Carson says.  He smiles, adding, "John's gonna be just fine.  He's resting in the recovery room right now, if you'd like to come see him."  
  
"Thanks, Carson," Rodney says with the barest of smiles, then follows Carson, President Lorne a step behind them both.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The first few hours of John's hospital stay finds President Lorne and First Gentleman David Parrish visiting for a while (Parrish insisting that Rodney take some time off to care for John as he convalesces), and Agent Teyla Emmagan stopping by after the Secret Service debrief on the incident.  Now, after everyone had retreated, Rodney keeps focusing on the sounds of John's breath as he sleeps.  He turns on the news, volume on low, to keep his mind occupied.  
  
"-after the shooting, which took place from the roof of Children's National, Secret Service agents flooded the area, one agent managing to get off a single shot, but not before the gunman wounded four people, including Secret Service Agent John Sheppard.  Most of the wounds were superficial, Agent Sheppard's the most critical.  We've been told that the agent made it out of surgery, and is resting comfortably at Georgetown University Hospital.    
  
"The gunman, identified as Acustus Kolya by a wallet found in the area, was hit once in the shoulder, then tumbled off of the roof of the hospital, saved only when he bounced off of an awning, then slid to the ground.  Officers watched from the roof as Kolya disappeared into McMillon reservoir.  Officials are now draining the reservoir, looking for the man's body.  
  
"Police searched Kolya's apartment, finding a cache of weapons and a notebook with a suicide note.  Though officials haven't yet released the content of the note, sources tell MSNBC that the phrase, "second amendment solution" was used prominently throughout.  If that phrase sounds familiar, it's from right-wing talk show host William Cowan, from his 'Cowan's Right' talk show.  We have reached out to Cowan, as has most of the news media, but he's holed up in his Miami compound, and won't even release a statement.  
  
"We'll keep you posted as new developments are announced."  
  
"They didn't catch the bastard?" John mumbles, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Shh," Rodney says.  He reaches out, gently stroking John's cheek.  He leans over the bed, dropping a kiss on John's forehead.  "Just try and relax.  You need to get better."  
  
John turns his head, locking his gaze with Rodney.  "I'm sorry," he says, voice quiet.  
  
Rodney just smiles, then leans in for one more kiss as John closes his eyes.  He focuses on John's breath, letting out a sigh as John goes back to sleep.


	8. The Origin Of Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Evan and David take a side trip to San Francisco, and David finds out how and why Evan always calls him, "Boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a rough idea in my "Ripples Through Time" fic, when mckaysmonkey made an offhand comment about me relating to Evan the most. I said I did, especially the "Boo" part of how I write Evan. In the comment, I wrote: _Growing up in San Francisco, I think Evan had a lot of diverse friends, and - in my head - he had a young black girl that was his best friend in elementary school whose mother started calling Evan "Boo" when he would come over. And Evan kept it in his head, and when he met David, it was perfect - so he used it._
> 
> So here's that fic.

Ellie Mae Johnston looks up from her recliner as she hears her daughter entering the house.  "That you, baby?" she calls.  
  
"Hey, Momma," her daughter, Tamika, calls back.  She enters the room, putting down her bag and giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.  "How was your day?" she asks.  
  
"Been waitin' and waitin'," the elder Johnston responds.  "We got to get over to the grocery store, then the department store, and _then_ you gotta take me to the beauty parlor."  
  
"Now Momma," Tamika says, shaking her head.  "You know that the nice people from the Senior Meals deliver you lunch and dinner every day, and you got plenty of stuff in the pantry," she adds, pointing to the overflowing items in the small apartment's pantry area.  "You don't need a bunch of stuff, do you?"  
  
"Be that as it may," Ellie Mae counters, "I gots to get some collard greens, some corn, some yams, some white bread, and some pork ribs.  You know Boo's coming by this weekend."  
  
"Momma," Tamika starts, though she nearly bites her tongue at the look her mother gives her.  "Boo's the president now, Momma.  I don't think he's going to be able to stop by-"  
  
"Boo _always_ stops by for my birthday.  At least my big ones.  And this time I'm gonna be eighty, so I _know_ he's gonna come by.  Besides - I haven't gotten to meet that man of his."  Letting out a sigh heavy with memories, Ellie Mae adds, "Aah, Boo.  Always my romantic little boy."  She strains to get out of her chair, grabbing her cane as she goes to get her purse and coat.  "Come on now, baby; I'm ready to go!"  
  
Tamika sighs.  Sometimes she thinks her mother secretly adopted Evan Lorne when he showed up on their doorstep at 6 years old, and became her instant favorite.  And that after all these years, he should have probably permanently changed his name to 'Boo'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Cadman," Evan calls on his way out of a Cabinet meeting.  "You got a sec?"  
  
"Yes, Mister President," Laura says.  
  
"You know how we're doing the Asia Pacific thing next week, right?" he asks, earning a nod.  "You think we can head out a couple days early, maybe swing through San Francisco?"  
  
"We're flying West anyway, Sir," she says, "and there's nothing on your schedule the next couple of days that can't be moved.  Maybe we could arrange a little stopover of some sort."  
  
"Hold that thought," Evan says, then leads Laura into an unused conference room.  Picking up a phone, he asks the operator, "Can you please find me Rodney McKay and my husband?  Thanks..."    
  
After a beat, Rodney comes on the line.  "Yes, Mister President?" he asks.  
  
"Rodney...  You think we can swing one of David's school bullying gigs in San Francisco this Friday?" Evan asks.  
  
Rodney cups the phone, talking to David on the other end.  He comes back a few seconds later and responds with, "The Oakland School District has been needing some attention as of late; will that do?"  
  
"That'll do just fine," Evan says, then puts down the phone.  "Let's start the planning."  Evan turns to Agent Emmagan, and gives her a short itinerary for the weekend, so that pre-planning for a presidential visit can begin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tamika helps get her mother situated after a long day at the grocery store, beauty parlor, and a stop at a Bed Bath  & Beyond for a few things.  After a nice long visit, she helps her mother change into her bedclothes, then get ready for bed.  She sits down on the side of the bed as her mother finishes her nightly routine, and turns on the television, hitting the KTVU evening news.  
  
After a few national stories, the anchor grabs Tamika's attention by announcing that the Bay Are will soon be getting an unexpected visit from the President and First Gentleman.  "In a KTVU exclusive, we've learned from sources within the White House that the California native President Evan Lorne will be stopping in the Bay Area on his way to an Asian summit, supporting First Gentleman David Parrish's anti-bullying agenda.  We're unsure which school will be spotlighted, but-"  
  
"Momma?" Tamika calls, ignoring the rest of the report.  "Did you hear that?"  
  
Tamika looks up, seeing her mother standing at the bathroom door, beaming at her.  "See?  I _told_ you my Boo wouldn't forget."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The stopover at Fruitvale Avenue Elementary goes over quite well, even if the kids were a bit restless for a full Friday afternoon in the school's gymnasium.  But after the assembly was over, and after one of the school teachers tried - hard - to get Evan and David to consider adopting one of the many foster children that attended the school, Evan and David shuttle across the Bay Bridge, settling into the Presidential Suite at the Intercontinental for the night.  
  
Evan spends the time working on his speech for the G8 conference in Tokyo, while David seems a bit awestruck at the afternoon they had.  "You know, I _knew_ there were a lot of kids waiting for adoption.  I just never knew how many..."  He smiles, then adds, "Maybe we _should_ consider adoption."  
  
Evan looks up from his speech, then smiles.  "How 'bout we talk about it in the morning," he suggests.  "Right now, I'm _starving_."  
  
"Speaking of morning," David says, "exactly _what_ are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
Hiding a smile, Evan just says, "We're gonna go spend some time out in _my_ old neighborhood."  
  
"Okay," David says, but doesn’t ask for any other details, so Evan doesn't offer any.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After an early morning jog around Golden Gate Park, Evan gets back to the suite, finding David working on his own schedule, Rodney on the other end of the line.  (Rodney _would_ have made the trip, though he was still hesitant to leave Sheppard, who was just two weeks shy of being allowed to come back to work.)  Evan grabs a shower, then steps out into the room to get ready for the day when David signs off of his call.  "You want some breakfast?" David asks.  
  
"Yeah.  But let's get something light," he says.  "This afternoon, you're gonna be in for a treat."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The limousine pulls up into the lower Haight/Ashbury neighborhood, coming to a stop outside a old brownstone that had probably been there since the rebuild after the 1912 earthquake.  "Here, sir?" the driver asks.  
  
"This is the place," Evan says, tapping on the leather seat.  "You ready, Boo?" he asks, leaning over to claim a quick kiss.  
  
"Give me a moment, sir," Agent Emmagan says, then exits the limo.  Evan watches as she directs agents in front and behind the limousine, then ducks her head back into the car.  "Ready for you, sir," she says.  
  
Evan gives her a nod, then gets out of the limo, tucking his shirt back in and straightening his tie as David gets out.  "Do I look okay?" he asks.  
  
"You look fine, Ev," David responds, then reaches out, touching the man gently on the elbow.  "So this is where you grew up?" he asks.  
  
Evan points to a house across the street.  "That's the place," he says.  "But that's not why we're here."  He looks up just in time to see Ellie Mae Johnston to open up and lean out her window.  
  
"Miss Ellie," he calls up, suddenly feeling like he's that six year old all over again.  
  
"Boy, you'd better _get_ your butt up here!  I've been cookin' all morning, waitin' for y'all!"  
  
Evan smiles, then grabs David's elbow.  "C'mon," he says, then leads David into the apartment building, Agent Emmagan keeping one step ahead of them.  
  
Agent Emmagan stops at the front door to apartment 2C and knocks, a voice from inside calling, "You ain't knocked since you were knee high to a grasshopper, Boo.  Now's not the time to start."  The agent goes to open the door when it opens from the inside, the broad smile of a woman with the skin color of warm chocolate and bright, shining eyes, greeting them.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Boo.  I can't believe you _remembered_!" she exclaims, nearly leaping out into the hall and pulling Evan into a massive hug.    
  
"How could I forget?" Evan manages through the hug.  As he pulls away, he says, "Tamika, this is my husband David."  
  
Tamika just rolls her eyes, then pulls David into an unexpected hug.  Freeing the man, she nods to Agent Emmagan and lets the woman inside, then leans up to Evan, saying, "You are in _so much trouble_..."  
  
"I know," Evan sighs.  "Was she mad?"  
  
"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Tamika says, her mother instantly admonishing her with, " _Tamika_!  You're not too old for me to wash your mouth out, young’un!"  
  
Tamika grabs Evan's hand, Evan grabbing David's just in time for them both to be hauled to the apartment's living room, then steered to the kitchen.  He smiles when he sees Ellie Mae leaning over the stove, fussing over a big pot of greens.  "Miss Ellie," he says, smiling at the woman.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, child," she says.  "Come here so I can look at ya!"  Evan does as he's told, and is immediately pulled into a hug.  When he's finally released, the woman playfully smacks him on the arm (Agent Emmagan noticing, but standing down; Evan had told her about his secondary family here in San Francisco, and how 'hands on' they were with each other), asking, "Aren't you gonna introduce me, Boo?"  
  
"Boo?" David asks.  
  
"Yeah, about that," Evan replies, a blush spreading across his face.  "Miss Ellie Mae Johnston, I'd like you to meet my husband, David Parrish."  Turning to David, he says, "Boo?  This is Miss Ellie."  
  
"Nice to meet you," David says, extending a hand.  Ellie Mae grabs David's hand, then pulls the man to her, squeezing him tightly.  
  
" _Finally_ ," she says, letting David up for a second, then pulling him back to her ample bosom.  "I _finally_ get to meet the man that my Boo married."  Letting David go, she says, "Not that I got to meet him beforehand, mind you."  She tosses in a smirk at Evan, who blushes even deeper the second time.  
  
"It was kinda spur of the moment," Evan manages, nearly squirming under the watchful eye of Miss Ellie.    
  
"Boo, I hope you and David are hungry," Tamika says.  "Momma's been cookin' up a storm all morning."  
  
"Boo?" David asks again.  Evan just smiles, then looks at Miss Ellie.  
  
"Baby," Miss Ellie explains, pulling the mixings for a sweet potato pie out of the refrigerator, lightly whacking at Evan's finger with a wooden spoon as she goes to transfer the food into a piecrust, Evan trying to steal a bit from the bowl.  "I always wanted a son, but my husband Elbert, God rest his soul, well he only ever gave me daughters."  Smiling at Tamika, she adds, "Six beautiful daughters.  But one day, this little boy showed up on my stoop.  I remember like it was yesterday; it was the heat of Summer beating down on us, and this little boy, barely outta diapers, comes up to me and asks me why I'm fanning myself.  I told him that I was hot, and he said I should take my shirt off just like him."  The group interrupts Ellie with a laugh, but she continues, "Well when I explained that I couldn't take my shirt off, he ran home and got me a popsicle.  Said it would help.  Then he sat on the porch and asked if it was okay if we shared it 'cause it was the last one 'til his Daddy got home from the store."  Miss Ellie looks at Evan, pulling him into a hug again.  "Ever since that day, I thanked God for bringing me a little boy of my own.  Even if I _did_ have to share him with the white folks across the street."  
  
"So where did Boo come from?" David asks after the room dies down from laughter again.  
  
Don't rightly know," Ellie replies as she pulls out some plates.  "He's just always been Boo to me."  Handing over the plates to Evan, she says, "No y'all go on and set the table.  And put the extra leaf in.  Your crazy Aunt Ruth Ann is comin' over and bringing her kids.  Plus Janiqua, Loretta, and Uncle Tiny.  Oh, and your Momma and sister said they'd be comin' too."  
  
"You cook enough?" Evan asks, Miss Ellie giving him a smirk in response.    
  
"Baby, have you _ever_ gone away from my table hungry?"  
  
"No ma'am," Evan says.  
  
He goes to pull David with him, but Miss Ellie stops him mid-yank.  "Uh uh, Boo," she says.  "We got some talkin' to do."  With a smile, she says, "I need to get to know the man that settle down with my Boo."  
  
"Ev?" David manages.  
  
Evan just smiles, knowing David's in for a bit of a grilling, but nothing too harsh.  And by the time the rest of the relatives, biological and "adopted", start showing up, David is put on kitchen duty along with Tamika, and the 80 year old Miss Ellie Mae flutters around the house, vacillating between feeding everyone and asking, "Lord, where am I gonna put all these folks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lucky enough to have a "Miss Ellie" type "adopted mother" in my life when I was younger, and many of her mannerisms come through to the Miss Ellie character in this fic.


	9. A Saturday Afternoon in The District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the North Koreans to deal with, plus a bunch of stuff with Taiwan. But it's Saturday afternoon, and David & Evan have plans to try and add to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by clwilson2006 - two prompts of hers in one story! Also, this works for my Trope Bingo card for the prompt, "Locked In". YAY! My first Trope Bingo fic! NOT BETAED!

"That's it for the day?" Evan asks his Chief of Staff Laura Cadman.  
  
"It's a _Saturday_ , Mister President," Laura says, tapping her dayplanner.  "Not much left for the rest of the weekend, really."  
  
"Saturday?  Wow..." After a beat, he looks up from his desk and says, "That reminds me.  David wanted to find a puppy."  Looking around the room, where a few of his senior advisors were still talking, he asks, "Anyone got a suggestion on what kind of dog we should get?"   
  
And that's how the discussion went from the North Koreans and the Taiwanese embargo of computer chips, to just what kind of dog the President of the United States should get.  
  
After a few minutes, there's a beep, and then Aiden Ford's voice comes through the intercom.  "Mister President?"  
  
"Yeah, Ford?" comes Evan's reply after the room quiets down.  
  
"Your husband's on his way back from the Y.  Asked if you'd made time in your schedule for a trip to the pound this afternoon."  
  
Evan looks up at Cadman, who playfully rolls her eyes.  "How 'bout it Sheppard, Teyla.  You two up for a little trip out to the Humane Society this afternoon?"  
  
"Won't be as exciting as Howard or anything," John replies, absently touching the shoulder where he was shot a few weeks previous.  It was his first full week back on the job, and Evan wanted to keep things light for the man, though he _was_ a trained professional, and was cleared for full duty.   
  
"Let's _not_ have any more incidents like that again, shall we?" Evan asks.  
  
"Indeed," is all Teyla says, nodding her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Evan works on a few details with Cadman as Sheppard and Teyla get the details of the afternoon puppy-hunt figured out.  A few minutes after 2pm, David shows up, knocking before entering the Oval Office.  "Ev?" he calls.  
  
"Hey, Boo," Evan replies as he looks up, beaming at the man.  "How was the organic gardening class?"  
  
"Good, good," David says, then leans down to grab a kiss.  "Did you eat?" he asks.  
  
Nodding, Evan relays the morning he's had, including the working breakfast and lunches, and the multitude of calls he's been on to deal with Taiwan.  "You ready to go?" he asks, earning a nod.  "Hey, Laura?  Can you see if Sheppard is ready for us?"  
  
"Yes, Mister President," she says, standing up and heading out of the room.  
  
"Oh, and Laura?" he asks, Laura peeking her head back into the room at the callback.  "Can you lock the door behind you?  _Please_?"  
  
Laura Cadman gives Evan a confused look, then groans when Evan winks at her.  "Jeez," is all she says, shutting the door to the Oval behind her.  
  
"Ev..." David says, a playful, but warning tone to his voice.  
  
"What, Boo?" Evan asks, standing up and leaning in for a kiss, then wrapping his arms around David.  "I didn't get to say goodbye to you this morning..."  
  
"It's not _my_ fault the Taiwanese Parliament went all wackadoodle on us because Brindo Circuitboards wants to start insourcing jobs-"   
  
Evan cuts David off with another kiss, then lets his hands stray from David's back, letting his fingers gently track across David's sides, then rub gently against the woolen slacks, nimble fingers starting to make quick work of the belt, the buttons and zipper coming undone soon after that.  Evan pulls a hand up, grasping at the back of David's head, as if to pull the man even closer as his tongue gains entrance to David's mouth.  He swallows a moan, daring to open his eyes, and is caught in the moment, the look of pure want radiating from David enough to make his cock harder than it's ever been.  "Beautiful," he says, then cups David's face gently, sharing a tender moment before plundering David's mouth again.  
  
David makes quick work of Evan's pants, pushing them and the boxers down to puddle at Evan's feet.  He makes quick work of Evan's shirt, fingers trailing over taut flesh, rolling a nipple between two fingers with just enough force to make Evan groan, then reaches for Evan's cock, slicking it with his licked palm.  "Right here?" he breathlessly asks, then lets Evan stop him with another kiss.  "You want to fuck me right here?  On the Resolute desk?"  
  
"Oh, baby," Evan says.  He grins devilishly at David, then reaches down, pulling David's pants over his shoes, tossing them on one of the sofas nearby.  In one last move, he raises back up and kisses David again, then pushes the man back onto the desk, raising David's legs up onto his shoulders, using some spit as lube on his fingers, then letting them push against David's entrance gently, the man squirming under him.  
  
"C'mon, already, Ev," David says, pulling at Evan's open shirttails, urging the man closer.  
  
Evan leans forward, resting the head of his cock against David's hole for a moment before leaning down, claiming a kiss as he pushes forward, piercing David's ass.  It takes a second, David moaning the entire time, before he can get the full length of his cock into his lover, an almost guttural moan coming from David as Evan hits his prostate.  He raises back up as he slowly pulls out, then pushes the full length of his cock back in, his senses going into overload.  
  
As he finds his rhythm, Evan lets his fingers roam over the expanse of creamy skin laid out before him.  He pushes into David as his fingers first find a nipple, then the tender skin of David's thighs before threading his fingers through the fine 'treasure trail' of hair just below David's belly button.  He's nearly lost in the moment, David's moans keeping him in the moment when he hears the beep of the intercom, Ford's hesitant, "Umm, yes, Mister President," coming through a second later.  
  
Evan looks up and finds David redfaced.  David's roaming fingers, in trying to gain purchase on the desk, struck against the phone, triggering the intercom.  
  
"Shit," Evan says, then stops mid-stroke, bringing a finger to his lips in a "Shh!" formation.  "Sorry, Ford," he says.  
  
After a beat, he figures the line is cut and laughs, sucking in a breath as David clenches his muscles, tightening around Evan's cock.  "God, baby...  You're gonna kill me one of these days," Evan says with a lighthearted tone, then leans down to grab a kiss, then pushes back inside David with a moan.  
  
"I'll just turn you intercom off from out here, Sir," comes Aiden Ford's voice a beat later, both David and Evan then erupting in laughter.  "Oh, and Mister President?" Ford adds.  
  
"Kinda busy, kid," Evan says.  
  
"Sheppard says you have seven minutes to finish, then fifteen to clean up before this afternoon's outing."  
  
The intercom finally goes dead, Evan and David sharing a laugh until David pulls Evan to him with his powerful legs, and Evan realizes they still have six and a half minutes left to play.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a quick trip to the East Wing to clean up and change, Evan and David show up at the side entrance, Evan ushering David into the limousine, sitting across from Agents Sheppard and Emmagan.  "Sheppard.  Teyla," he says with a nod.  
  
Sheppard playfully leans forward and makes a big show of sniffing the President and the First Gentleman.  Evan just laughs and flips him off.  
  
Tossing the first couple a smirk, John knocks on the partition and says, "We're a go."  And just like that, Operation Substitute Child is underway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There's a bunch of the usual handshaking and babykissing that takes place as Evan and David get out of the limousine to check out the available animals for adoption.  News of the First Couple's outing to the shelter hadn't even made it to the local channels, so those in attendance were genuinely surprised.  After handshakes and greetings, David and Evan start checking out the available animals, and there's lots of debate over what they should get, even Rodney McKay weighing in on a call from his office in the White House saying, "Absolutely _no_ long haired animals allowed.  Period." halfway through the trip.  They go through most of the pens, looking at the available cats and dogs, and not settling on quite anything.   
  
When asked what he prefers, Evan cocks his head to the side and says, "I...  I can't really put it in words.  You just _know_."  To David's questioning look, he adds, "I can't quite explain it.  My last dog - Barney - he...  Well, it's like he knew he was going home with me the minute I saw him."  
  
David nods, though Evan knows he's not explained himself all that well.  After all, how can you best explain a connection or a feeling?  It's at that moment that he hears the tiniest mewl, followed by the deepest bark he's ever heard coming from a nearby door.  "What's in there?" he asks.  
  
The shelter worker looks, then says, "Oh, that's Emma and Barkley," she says.  "Would you like to see them?"  
  
Evan nods, grabbing David's hand in his as the worker opens the door, saying to the animals, "Alright, you two - best behavior!"

 

There's another deep woof, and then suddenly a large black and white dog leaps the small pen fence and stands in front of Evan and David, barks once, turns around and barks at the tiniest ball of fluffy black kitten, then sniffs both Evan and David.  With one more woof, the giant dog stands up, placing his paws on Evan's shoulders and starts licking Evan's face.

"Hi, Barkley," Evan says between licks, the dog ignoring the flash of the accompanying small contingent of Press that's come along for the afternoon.  
  
"Actually, sir," the worker says, then puts her hand on the dog's collar to pull it down.  "This is _Emma._ She's a Great Dane.  _That_ ," she says, pointing to the fluffy black kitten that can't be more than six pounds, "is Barkley."  When she gets Emma settled, all attention is turned to Barkley, who is mewling loudly and attempting to climb the wire mesh for being left behind.  "They're actually a matched pair, Sir," she says.  "They came in together from a foster home where they bonded."  
  
David looks at the dog, then to the kitten.  "You mean a hundred pound dog-"  
  
"A hundred and sixty five pound dog," the worker corrects as she reaches for Barkley, handing him over to Evan.  
  
"So this hundred and sixty five pound dog _bonded_ \- to this tiny kitten?"  
  
"What can you say?" the worker asks.  
  
Evan already knows his mind is made up.  He leans over to David, carefully handing him the kitten, Emma sitting quietly as she supervises.  He puts an arm around David's neck.  "Well, Boo?"  
  
"Rodney's gonna _kill_ you, Ev," is all David says as Barkley curls up against his chest and purrs loudly, a small, "Awww..." escaping from David's lips as Emma reaches up a paw.  
  
Reaching out to scritch Emma's ear, Evan says, "We'll take them."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dinnertime at the White House that night is a quiet affair.  Evan and David decide to eat in the kitchen after a long romp on the East Lawn of the White House with the new pets leaves them both tired, and Emma and Barkley passed out in the Residence (and they both quickly learn not to let Barkley out of Emma's site; the dog doesn't growl, but she makes it well known that she's _not_ to be left without her best pal).  "Thanks, Chef," David says as he pushes back from the meal.  He looks up at Evan, who has tucked a bit of steak into a napkin to share with their new brood.  "I've got a couple of things to go over with Rodney," he says, hiking his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
"'m meeting with Cadman to check on the Taiwanese developments.  Meet you in the Residence in an hour?"  
  
"I'll be there," David says.  He leans down for a kiss, then heads back to his office.  
  
Evan makes quick work of the rest of his tasks, then gets back to the Residence before David.  He offers the treats he saved from dinner to the animals, who accept them happily, then changes into a pair of sweats and turns on the TV.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, David shows up, the Colbert Report quietly playing on the television, with Evan laid out on the side of the bed, his nose in a book.  "Hey, Boo," he quietly says, then nods to Emma, wrapped in a protective ball around her tiny kitten.  "Look at them," he says with a smile.  
  
David approaches the bed and actually smiles for a minute before crossing his arms.  "Evan Christopher Lorne?" he quietly says, then nods at the animal.  It's then that Evan remembers the $800, handmade quilt that David picked out from a small textile factory in New Hampshire; one that had been featured in a tasteful spread in Architectural Digest.  
  
"What?" Evan says innocently.  After David leans down to grab a kiss, Evan says, "Puppies _always_ sleep on the bed!"


	10. The Military Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Evan sits in a boring Cabinet meeting and yearns for a jog. And when he finally laces up, he decides on how to move forward, then Congress only wants to move back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little West-Wing'ish for me. But I'm longing for Evan to get some inspiration from President Bartlet, and I hope it comes through here.

Evan Lorne was bored.  He is currently in a meeting that seems to have started sometime around the Carter administration, with no end in sight.  He leans back in his chair, subtly taking a glance at the clock until his eyes latch on to Laura Cadman, his Chief of Staff.  She rolls her eyes at him, and is paid back with a diminutive smile.  
  
"So tell me, Mister President," Richard Woolsey, Secretary of Labor, finally says after a long diatribe about the current unemployment rate.  "With Republicans obstructing every jobs bill that Democrats in the House put forth, do you have any ideas on what you'd like to do?  Maybe take your cause directly to the people?"  
  
Evan considers it.  He's been in office six months, but has yet to have any of his legislative agenda addressed by Congress, which frustrates him to no end.  "I'm thinking about a few things, Richard," he says.  "But I haven't come up with any one _good_ thought.  Maybe I should go for a run..." he adds out loud, though it's a thought more than anything.  
  
"A run, sir?" Laura pipes up.  
  
"You know, whenever we used to brainstorm in the Senate, I _always_ seemed to get my best ideas when I went out for a run.  It clears the mind, you know?" he adds, a few heads around the table nodding appreciatively.  He takes the time to look around the table, asking, "Would it be okay if we picked this up this afternoon?  Maybe around 2pm?"  He looks to Laura for guidance, who checks his schedule, and nods.  "That should give us some time for a break and lunch."  Evan looks to the man sitting across from him, dressed in military blues with a  chest full of metals.  "Whaddaya say, Jack?  You in for a quick jog around the reflecting pool?"  
  
"With all due respect, sir," Jack says out loud.  When he doesn't finish his thought out loud, Evan looks up in time to catch Admiral Jack O'Neill mouthing the words, "bite me."  
  
Blowing out a laugh, Evan says, "Suit yourself," with a smile, then stands from the table, the rest of his Cabinet doing the same, then shuffling out of the room, conversations filling the air.  
  
As Evan leads Laura and his security detail back towards the East Wing of the White House, he asks, "Anyone have my husband's schedule handy?"  Evan had said goodbye to David earlier that morning, but couldn't remember what was going on with the man.  
  
"Organic gardening at the YMCA this morning, and then he was going to meet with his friend, a Miss Kiang," Laura pipes up.  
  
"Oh, David and Deb..."  He glances at his watch, noticing it's near 11:30am and adds, "They'll be into the good wine by now, I imagine."  
  
After a quick stop by the Secret Service headquarters, telling them to get ready for a run by the Lincoln Memorial, Evan makes his way back to the Residence, hearing laughter coming from the nearby sitting room.  He ducks his head in just as there's a deep, 'woof!' sound, and realizes their Great Dane, Emma, was with David and Deborah.  And where Emma was, Barkley, the six month old kitten, was sure to be as well.  
  
Evan bypasses the laughter coming from the sitting room and ducks into the bedroom.  "Just a sec," he says, then disappears behind the doors.  He crosses the room, pulling out a set of sweats embroidered with the Seal of the President, donning them while leaving his suit on the bed.  After tying the laces in his running shoes, he does a little stretching, then heads back out into the hallway, gathers his entourage, and then heads towards the laughter.  Opening the door, he finds David and Deborah Kiang, David's friend from college, sitting on a sofa, obviously reminiscing based on the smiles that they're sharing.  "Hey, Boo," he says as he enters.  "Miss Kiang," he adds, leaning over to take Deborah's hand.

  
"C'mon, Mister President," Deborah Kiang offers through the handshake, "It's Deb."  
  
"And it's Evan," Lorne adds with a smile before leaning down, claiming a kiss from his husband.   
  
"Where're you going?" David asks, eyeing Evan's sweats while placing his wine glass on the nearby table.  
  
Hiking his thumb over his shoulder, Evan says, "Thought I'd go for a run.  Just down to the reflecting pool and back.  What're you doing for lunch?"  
  
"Deb's joining us," David says, his tone holding a bit of a question in it, Evan smiling and nodding back, secretly glad that David 'gets' him, and that they can have a conversation just by look alone.  
  
"Excellent.  Maybe we can coax Chef Dex to make us one of his decadent chocolate cakes," Evan says.  After grabbing one last kiss, he says, "Back in 45 minutes, Boo," he adds, then stops in his track.  "Emma?" he calls over his shoulder, the Great Dane instantly perking up at the mention of her name.  "You wanna go for a run?"  
  
Emma's tail starts going back and forth wildly, and she gives him a bark a beat later showing her enthusiasm for his plan.  The canine stands, and wipes the winebottle off of the table with one quick swipe of her powerful tail, though she doesn't notice - only barks.  
  
"C'mon, girl," Evan says, and Emma follows him, but stops in her tracks at the miniscule mewling coming from Barkley, who had been napping happily against Emma's massive chest.   
  
"Emma?" Evan calls, then looks back, the dog returning to Barkley's side.  She gives the kitten a nuzzle, then looks at Evan, a whine coming from deep inside her chest a moment later.  "Em..." Evan says again, but the dog just responds by looking at Barkley the kitten, then back to Evan, whining again.  "Emma, you _know_ Barkley can't keep up," Evan says.  
  
Emma again looks to the kitten, then to Evan, announcing her fate by laying back down next to Barkley, who immediately starts kneading her nails against Emma's massive chest.  
  
"Okay," Evan says, adding, "Your choice," and then turns to the door.  
  
He's stopped when he hears Emma whine even louder.  
  
Dropping his head, Evan turns around and shakes his head at the dog, then leans his head out the door.  "Stacks?" he calls.  
  
"Yes, Mister President?" Stackhouse, David's bodyguard responds.  
  
"How would you feel carrying a six pound kitten for a jog around the Lincoln Memorial?" Evan asks.  
  
A look of confusion crosses Stackhouse's face, Emma announcing her agreement with the plan by barking loudly.  "Okay..." Stackhouse says, voice hesitant.  
  
"Emma?  Come!" Evan commands, Emma joining his side almost instantly.  Stackhouse crosses the room and grabs the kitten, pulling it against his chest, Emma barking her agreement at the act, her tail going wildly from side to side.  
  
"Okay," Stackhouse starts, his voice cautious.  "How exactly is this gonna work?"  
  
"If I may," Teyla Emmagan says from the hallway.  Evan leans aside as Teyla enters the room, then looks around, focusing on a nearby cloth-covered table.  "May I?" she asks.  
  
Evan looks to David, who is the authority on all things White House, who pipes up, saying, "It's just a tablecloth - brand new.  Nothing special."  
  
Nodding, Teyla says, "Very well," then pulls the tablecloth from the table, ripping off a large, rectangular section of it.  Returning to Stackhouse's side, she nods, the man leaning down a second later as she puts the cloth around his shoulders.  She ties the fabric into a knot at his back, then leans forward, calling, "Come here, little one," to the kitten, Barkley bounding over to her when called.  
  
After a few minutes of adjusting under the watchful eyes of Emma, Teyla turns back to Evan, displaying the makeshift cat carrier, then turns to the patient waiting Great Dane.  "Will this do?" she asks.  
  
Emma barks her approval, jumping up and placing her paws on Teyla's shoulders a moment later, Teyla laughing at the slobbery kisses Emma bestows upon her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The lap down Pennsylvania Avenue goes by rather quickly, bystanders calling to the President, Evan shining his million-dollar smile to each waiting person.  They make it closer down to the North-end of the reflecting pool, Emma's nails announcing the pace of the entourage, turning her head every few minutes to make sure that Stackhouse is keeping up with Barkley safely ensconced against his chest.  There're few bystanders along the Mall, though it's a warm summer's day.  Even so, Evan takes the time to at least wave, hearing encouraging words as he round the Lincoln Memorial.  
  
" _Hey, faggot_!" someone calls from nearby.  Just as Evan looks over, a group of 4 men confront the man responsible, 2 of the men immediately pinning the man on the ground.  
  
" _Apologize_!  That is your Commander in Chief!" one of the men yells, leaning the full weight of his body down on the struggling man.  
  
"I will _not_ -" the pinned man taunts back, quickly silenced by the man currently holding him down by the neck.  
  
Evan realizes that two of the other man, not involved in the confrontation, are standing at attention, saluting him.  "At ease," he says, giving Teyla and John Sheppard a motion of his hand that means, 'I got this,' though it doesn't bring the Secret Service Agents off of high alert.  
  
"Sorry, sir," the two men on the ground say, nearly in unison, Evan dismissing them with a nod.  
  
Evan sighs, then shakes his head at the struggle on the ground before him.  "Why don't you let him up, fellas," he says, and the two disheveled looking men take a second, then ease up on the pinned man, letting him loose a moment later.  Evan steps towards the angry man as he stands, asking, "You got a problem with me, sir?"  
  
The man hesitates, looking up as John Sheppard clicks the safety of his gun off, then on again.  He grunts, then turns and walks away, grumbling under his breath.  
  
As the group watches the angry man walk away, Evan takes in the 4 men who remain, realizing that the fatigues they wore were more than just something to keep them warm in the Winter; they all seemed to be ex-military.  
  
"So, Soldiers," he says, looking at each man in turn.  "What brings you to the Mall this fine afternoon?"  
  
The four men look at each other, then back to the President.  "Well," one of them starts.  "We've been hanging around here until we can get into one of the shelters.  Jerry, here," he says, pointing to a fifth man nearby who sits in a wheelchair, "is waiting on his case to be approved by the VA."  
  
Evan nods, the beginnings of a plan swirling in his head.  "And when you're not helping protect the leader of the free world?  What might you be doing?"  
  
"Mostly day labor stuff, sir," the leader says.  "That, and making sure Jerry gets to his appointments."  
  
"I see," he says, nodding.  Evan turns to Sheppard, his eyebrow going skyward as he notices Sheppard focusing on the still-retreating figure.  "You got my Blackberry, Sheppard?"  
  
"Yes, sir," John says, automatically reaching into his pocket without breaking his line of sight.  He hands it over.  
  
Evan scrolls through the list of contacts, finally settling on a number.  He punches it, then waits for the voice to come on the other end of the line.  "O'Neill?" he asks.  
  
" _Yes, Mister President_?" comes the reply.  
  
"What's the current lag-time on cases for the VA to approve?"  
  
There's a shuffling of papers on the other end, O'Neill finally coming back with, " _Looks like sixteen weeks, sir_."  
  
Evan shakes his head, remembering his own service in years past, and those friends that dealt with injuries.  "That's about fourteen weeks too long, Jack," Evan says, shaking his head.  "Thanks," he says, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Listen, guys," Evan says to the group.  "You're ready, willing, and able to work, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" comes the reply, in perfect military unison.  
  
Evan bobs his head to the side, thinking.  "Where did you serve?" he asks, getting a variety of answers from the foursome.  "And were there ever free barracks on your base?"  
  
Empty soldier's barracks were the unhidden secret of America's shrinking military.  Each base had probably room for a few hundred soldiers that, while properly maintained, went unused every year.  "Would you be willing to give eighteen months service to your in exchange for room and board?  While doing jobs like construction and cleanup?"  
  
The response was unanimous..  
  
"Thank you, soldiers," Evan says, tossing in a salute.  Thinking about it, he says, "I'd like you to come to the White House for an announcement on Monday.  Think you can be there?"  
  
Each man gives Evan his word, Evan adding, "Bates?  Would you stay back and get these men's information, please?"  
  
Understanding, Bates says, "Yes, Mister President," with a nod.  
  
"C'mon, Emma," Evan says as he tugs at the leash, giving one final look at the group.  "Let's get home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following Monday, Evan makes his way out to the Rose Garden at 2pm with Admiral O'Neill at his side.  He directs security to allow in the five homeless-looking men waiting at the gate, gesturing at them to join them, then greets each one in turn.  He then turns to the waiting media, and starts his speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen.  For the past six months, I have waiting for Congressional leadership to join me in the fight for America's middle class, and to push through a jobs bill.  But they've decided that they want to debate other things, like whether or not my husband and I should have been allowed to marry at all, and things like stripping away a woman's right to choose - even going so far as to bar most of my nominees for judicial office from starting the jobs for which they are qualified.  
  
"Well I'm tired of it.  And today, I'd like to announce two initiatives, put forth by the White House, and not subject to Congressional stonewalling.  The first is an expansion of the Veterans Administration."  Motioning over his shoulder, Evan says, "Sergeant Gerald Walsh here served his country valiantly, until an IED - an explosive device - cut his service short.  He was treated by the Veterans Administration, and then tossed out on the street until his case was to be heard.  Now clearly," he says, gesturing to the man in the wheelchair, "this is a proud, hard-working American who has given nearly the ultimate sacrifice to his country.  And what have we done in return?  We've turned him out onto the streets, and effectively turned our backs on him.  Well this _will not do_!"  
  
"Jerry," Evan says, turning to the man.  "I know it is no excuse, but I would like to apologize on behalf of the American people, and tell you that we can do better."  Evan turns back to the camera.  "Today, I'm authorizing the employment of an additional 50,000 caseworkers to help with the backload of cases the Veterans Administration is seeing, as well as temporary housing permits for those affected.  I will not rest until our backlog of cases for the VA sits at two weeks maximum - no more.  
  
"Further," he continues, "I have four able-bodied men here who served their country nobly.  And what do they have to show in return?  Nothing.  They're homeless, because there was no way for them to enter society after leaving the military.  So," he says, gesturing to the men, he says, "effective the end of this month, we will start what I'm calling Operation Three R's, the three R's being for retraining, reflection, and redeployment.  There are hundreds of empty barracks on military bases around the country.  People who need therapy to rejoin society, as well as those that are ready to give back to their country through hard work, can report to a nearby military base where they will be given at least temporary shelter in the thousands of unused barracks that blanket our land.  Those that need our help will have access to top notch mental health care through the Veterans Administration.  And those that are ready and willing to work will have jobs waiting for them for the period of twelve month, working on America's crumbling infrastructure - which Congress has _also_ failed to work on.  After the twelve months, they can start a retraining program, which they earn by their service to the Country."  
  
"Mister President, Mister President!" come calls from the press pool.  
  
"Yes, Mister Cooper?" Evan says, pointing to the handsome reporter from CNN.  He is probably going to catch hell from David later that night - especially after he'd recently mentioned having a crush on the silver-haired reporter.   
  
"How do you plan on paying for these new programs?  Republican Congressional leadership is already calling this a bloated administration - so how are you going to pay for this?"  
  
Nodding, Evan says, "Excellent question, Anderson.  It's no secret that the Pentagon is working on several large projects.  What we've decided to do - in the current budget, mind you - is to do some reductions in part of what we're outsourcing, bringing multiple jobs back to government employees.  That way, we're able to pay 3 people the $210,000 per year salary that one outsourced-employee was making.  Secondly, we're moving back some projects, like the F35 fighter, and not paying until we actually have _working_ units; not paying out now for something we may _or may not_ get in the future.  
  
"Secondly," he continues, "there's a _lot_ of waste that we're just not going to put up with.  When I was a grunt, one of my jobs was to continuously drive a Humvee to expend as much fuel as possible, since fuel use is an indicator of future reimbursement on a military base.  That is _out_ of the window as of now.  Besides saving on money, we're saving our precious resources."  
  
"Do you think Congress will go for it?" Anderson asks as a follow-up.  
  
Evan smiles, looking directly into the camera, and is glad when the shot tightens on him.  "Let me ask the Congress directly.  Mister Speaker?  Can you tell us _exactly_ what side you are on?  Are you on the side of wasteful spending, or are you on the side of not only putting Americans back to work, but also treating our Military with the dignity and respect that it deserves?  I ask every single person out there; why don't you call and write the Republican Majority Leader of the House and Senate?  And ask them - are you on the side of Americans, or are you against us?"  
  
Evans approval ratings skyrocket overnight, with calls for "4 more years" starting even before his first year in office is complete.


	11. A Visit To Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mid-November, and while the boys finally decide what's going to happen for Christmas, there's an unexpected turn in David's visit on his anti-bullying campaign at a Detroit school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, two warnings: NOT BETAED, and second, this section deals with violent situations
> 
> Second, I would like to both dedicate and thank [goddess47](http://goddess47.livejournal.com) for her ideas about this story. It came about at Squee Weekend, and I was finally able to write it on the plane last night.

The lone figure slinks into the schoolroom under cover of darkness.  He's able to bypass the school security easily; Detroit barely has enough money to worry about paying teachers, much less the proper upkeep and maintenance of its run down schools.  And among Detroit neighborhoods, Morningside is probably the one most hurt by the economic downturn.  
  
After sneaking through a window (that's been broken for the past few months), the figure quietly makes his way down the hall and into the school gymnasium.  He quickly hides a weapon in a small compartment underneath the bleachers, and then moves to the other side of the auditorium to hide his makeshift smoke-bomb, which will create the perfect diversion, giving him just enough time to accomplish what he needs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Ev?" David calls out as he hangs up the phone.  It had been Rodney, prepping him for the next day's trip to a few schools in the Midwest.  "What are we doing for Christmas this year?"  
  
Evan Lorne sticks his head out of the bathroom, tossing a ball towards the other side of the room, sending Emma scurrying across the carpet, chasing it.  "Hadn't really thought about it much," Evan says.  "I mean Bartlet and his family used to head up to New Hampshire every year," he adds, grabbing the ball once retrieved, but stopping himself from throwing it when Barkley mewls from her nearby perch atop a dresser that dates back to the Wilson administration, Emma bounding over to check on her.  "We could go back to San Francisco, maybe.  Or, maybe go see your folks?" he suggests as he walks to the bed.  He shucks the top to his presidential pajamas, tossing it over a nearby chair and sits on the side of the bed, grabbing some paperwork to go over before bedtime.  "What do you want to do?"  
  
David looks at Evan, taking a moment and considering the situation.  "You know _anything_ is fine, right?  But I think protocol..."  At Evan's curious look, David continues, "Well, protocol is to celebrate the first holiday season in the White House."  Grabbing for the covers, David picks up the latest Hospitality Monthly magazine and sits down, pushing his feet under the blanket as Evan settles down next to him.  "But you know," he says, "anything is fine."  
  
Emma takes this as her cue to jump on the bed, settling down between Evan and David.  
  
"How 'bout we bring our families here?" Evan asks, petting Emma as she settles in.  "It's still a few weeks away.  Might be fun?"  
  
"As much as dealing with family can be called _fun_ ," David says, a jovial tone to his voice.  "Miss Ellie, too?" he adds.  
  
"Well, you _said_ family," Evan replies.  "Besides, she'd probably put me over her knee if I didn't invite her over for Christmas.  Our families _always_ celebrated together."  
  
"Over her knee?" David blurts out with a laugh.  "I think Sheppard would probably have an aneurism if he saw that!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Evan says, then squints at the page in his hand.  David sighs and leans over him, pulling a pair of reading glasses out of the bedside table, Evan repaying David with a quick kiss.  He'll convince Evan to get his eyes checked when he goes in for his next physical.  "If you think that's bad, just consider what's gonna happen when Miss Ellie kicks Ronon out of his own kitchen."  
  
"Oh my," David replies, then settles in with his journal.  "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
~*~*~  
  
First Gentleman David Parrish held his first rally of the day in Grand Rapids, pushing both his anti-bullying agenda, as well as lobbying for increased school funding; _especially_ in hard-hit states like Michigan.  His message had been well received; he was pushing for a learning environment that would benefit every single student in America, giving them a place where they could not only learn, but could learn without fear of bullying.  Several prominent politicians had picked up his message, with Congress pushing through a few emergency funding bills to help pave the way to the modernization of schools, both structurally as well as academically.  
  
After a fifteen minute flight from Grand Rapids to Detroit, the military C-40 Clipper taxis to a hangar, with Parrish's detail (Chief of Staff Rodney McKay, Secret Service officers Markham and Stackhouse, along with half a dozen other security and administrative folks) getting into a couple waiting limousines for the short ride to their next stop.  "So which school is this?" David asks as he goes over some notes from the last rally.  
  
Pulling out his tablet, Rodney says, "East Madison High in Morningside.  Morningside is a _particularly_ hard hit neighborhood of Detroit.  We think they could use quite a bit of attention."  Handing over a one-page synopsis from his portfolio, Rodney says.  "I mean, they _all_ could use some attention, but the Morningside schools seem to be the worst; possibly in the nation."  
  
"Okay," David says, reading over the page, shaking his head at the statistics he's been handed.  
  
The trip takes half an hour, and David once again finds himself shaking his head at the appalling condition of the school when they pull up outside.  Granted it was _just_ the back entrance to the gymnasium; the front of the school was probably in better shape.  But still, David tsked at the broken panes of glass, and the sheer amount of graffiti that covered the walls.  
  
Stackhouse gets out of the limousine first, scouting the area before leaning back in and giving an "all clear" to the occupants.  Just as David is stepping out, one of the agents from the other car calls, "Mister Parrish, sir," just as Parrish is being led into the filled auditorium by Markham, "it's the President, sir."  
  
Taking the phone, David says, "Hey, Evan; I'm just walking into the school.  Can I call you back when we're done?"  
  
" _Okay_ ," comes Evan's voice from the other side of the phone.  " _Have a good rally.  I've got Security Council, then a Cabinet meeting.  You still on schedule to be home after dinner_?"  
  
Smiling, David says, "I'll be there.  Love you, Ev."  
  
" _Love you, Boo_ ," he hears, then turns the phone over to the agent, and is escorted into the gym for the rally.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The assembly goes well, with David introducing the head of a Detroit based software company that has pledged to start helping rebuild the technology side of Detroit's ailing schools with a generous grant.  After, David begs off going directly back to the airport so he can do a quick meet-and-greet with some of the students and teachers.  As he reaches out to one teacher to shake his hand, there's movement from one side of the gym that catches his eye.  Just as he sees Markham draw his gun, there's the sound of an explosion from the other side of the gymnasium, like an old fashioned cherry bomb in a large metal trashcan, diverting everyone's attention to the opposite side of the room.  Everyone turns at the noise, and suddenly David feels someone grab him from behind.  
  
"Agent-" he starts, but is quickly pulled down; whomever has him isn't as tall as either of his Secret Service detail, and he feels himself being pulled backwards, against the flow of the sudden movement, and towards the bleachers.  
  
The scene is utter chaos, with teachers and students streaming out of the room and Secret Service Agents going against the flow.  David feels himself being pulled behind the bleachers, and is dumped on his ass, the quick sight of an entirely too young black youth flickering in his field of view before the youth settles in behind him, holding a knife to David's throat.  
  
It seems like an eternity for the thunderous noises of the stampede dissipates, the quick footfalls of Secret Service Agents rounding the corner, most of them yelling instructions to each other as they take up position around David and his hostage taker, guns drawn.  
  
"Back off!" the young voice calls, "or I'll slit his throat."  
  
Markham and Stackhouse, along with a couple other agents and some uniformed officers from the Detroit Police Department surround the pair, guns drawn.  
  
"Who's got the shot?" Markham quietly asks his fellow officers, David responding with a gasp as the knife is pushed against his throat, and the body of the young man scoots even closer to David, shielding his body with David's.  
  
" _Dammit_!  Who's got the shot?" Markham calls out again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Evan is working through some numbers as the Secretary of Commerce gives a report on the US manufacturing status, figuring he _might_ be able to swing some of the newly announced revenues to bolster the nation's general fund for infrastructure and schools, when White House Press Secretary Richard Woolsey storms into the room, several of his staff steaming in behind him.  "Mister President," he says, garnering the entire room's attention at the interruption.  "I'm sorry, but could you come with me, sir?"  
  
The ever-present John Sheppard gives Woolsey a curious look, Richard adding, "It's about the First Gentleman, sir," which gets Evan out of his chair in an instant, the rest of the room rising with him.    
  
"What's going on with my husband?" Evan says, immediately alarmed, pulling Woolsey out into the hallway with him and ducking into a nearby conference room.    
  
"There's been an _incident_ , sir," Woolsey says.  "He's unharmed - at the moment - but is being held hostage.  All we know is it's his second stop - in Detroit - and that the perpetrator is most likely a student-"  
  
Evan doesn't even attempt to hide his rage.  "A _student_?" he roars.  "How in the fuck...  Get me Agent Stackhouse on the phone.  _Now_!" he demands, then makes for the Oval Office, his staffers having to almost sprint to keep up with the man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The situation at East Madison is tense, though David tries to talk to his kidnapper.  "How 'bout you and me just talk, okay, buddy?"  
  
"No way, man," comes the anguished-filled voice's reply.  "They're gonna shoot me as soon as they can."  
  
David shakes his head side to side, feeling the metallic ring of the knife's bolster pushing against his Adam's apple.  "They're not going to shoot you," he says, making sure to tamper down his own fear, so it doesn't show in his voice.  "I give you my word."  
  
The youth's grip eases minutely, though David can definitely feel it.  He nods at the security detail, and watches as they start to lower their guns.  There's a sudden approach of footsteps, and he feels the youth tighten his grip again when Rodney McKay comes around the corner, a phone to his ear.  "Don't any of you morons answer your phones?" Rodney says to the security detail before locking eyes with David.   
  
"Kinda busy right now," Markham replies, and David can almost feel the man's helplessness, and want to draw his gun.  
  
"Hey, kid," Rodney says, nodding to the young boy.  "What's your name?"   
  
David feels a few quick breaths against his neck, then an uncertain voice say, "André."  
  
Nodding, Rodney says, "Okay, André.  Well this," he says, shaking the phone in his hand, "is the President of the United States.  And he's _really_ like to talk to his husband right about now, okay?"   
  
When the kid doesn't object, Rodney starts to lean down and says, "I'm just gonna slide this over to him, okay?"  
  
Again, no objection.  Rodney puts his phone on the hardwood floor and pushes it, the phone easily gliding across the waxed surface.    
  
David reaches out for the phone that stopped at his knee.  "Just going to pick it up, okay, André?" and once again feels the bolster against his throat.  He leaves one hand in the air, picking up the phone with his free hand and putting it to his ear, where he hears Evan spewing through the line.  
  
"Evan," he says, though Evan doesn't stop his rant.  " _Evan_!" he calls, but still no luck.  He finally belts out, "Evan Christopher Lorne, for the love of all things holy _will you shut up_?"  
  
" _Boo_?  _Oh thank god.  You're-_ "  
  
David cuts him off.  "Kinda busy right now," David says, then hits the 'End' button.  And right about now, he's pretty sure his husband is either about to have a stroke, or has put something _quite_ valuable and historic through one of the windows of the Oval.  
  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," David says, putting both hands back in the air.  "Can you give me and André a few minutes to talk?"  
  
"Absolutely not," comes replies from his security detail, and Stackhouse looks like he wants to raise his gun again.  
  
"C'mon, guys," David says.  "It's not like we're going anywhere."  
  
It takes a few minutes to convince his bodyguards that he'll be okay, and he talks them into going to the other side of the bleachers, though Rodney is allowed to stay nearby with his phone.  After a few tense minutes, David says, "You wanna talk about it, André?"  
  
He waits, feeling André's grip around his throat subside gently, then feels the youth's body shuddering behind him, gasping through a sob, and then feels André's arm come up, wiping his nose.  "When were you gonna help kids like me, huh?" André asks through a sob.  "Just inner city garbage?"  
  
" _No_ , André," David starts, though he's quickly cut off.  
  
"Kids like me," André says through a sob.  "We're the forgotten ones...  We're just disposable to people like _you_."  
  
" _Nobody_ is disposable, André," David says, turning his neck to try and get a look at the troubled kid.  "Nobody."  
  
It's then that André collapses in a sobbing heap behind him, the knife skittering against the floor with a metallic twang as the young man moves, body shuddering as he tries to climb into David's lap.  But instead of fleeing, David just turns and pulls the crying youth into his arms, warning away his quickly returning security detail with a look.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later, when things have finally settled down, David picks his cellphone, noting the seventeen missed calls, and dials the White House.  "Hey, Aiden," he says.  
  
David doesn't even have to say anything else to Evan's Executive Secretary; he's put through immediately to the Oval Office, Evan's voice immediately calling, " _David_?"  
  
"Hey, Ev," he says.  And before Evan can ask, he says, "Don't worry, I'm fine - okay?"  
  
" _You scared the shit out of me, David_ ," Evan replies.  " _What's going on?  McKay told me that the kid's not even in juvi yet_?"  Signing, Evan asks, " _What in the hell happened_?"    
  
It's David's turn to sigh, and then he goes on to tell Evan about André, and how his mother had died a year before, and about his absent father.  "He's a good kid, Ev," David says.  "Just lost.  Been living in a foreclosed house near the school, stealing what he can to be able to eat.  But he's still in school; got a perfect attendance record.  He even made the honor role.   Just," David looks around at the state of disrepair.  "When was the last time you saw Detroit, Ev?"  
  
After a pause, Evan replies, " _Probably a campaign stop, so what, eighteen months or so ago_?"  
  
"This is...  Evan, we need to _do something_ ," David says.    
  
There's another pause, Evan calmly replying, " _Okay; promise.  It can go in the State of the Union in January, and we'll see if we can get some more traction out of Congress.  What about the kid?  This André_?"  
  
Looking at André sitting in the corner with a policeman at his side, David says, "We're waiting on a social worker; I'm not coming home until he's got a place to stay."  
  
Laughing, Evan says, " _I'm surprised you haven't thought about bringing him here_."  
  
When David doesn't respond, Evan's voice comes through the phone, a questioning, " _Boo_?" coming through a beat later.  
  
"Can't," David admits through a sigh.  "I have been advised that transporting an unrelated minor across state lines without parental permission is basically considered a federal offense."  
  
Barking out a laugh as the tenseness of the situation flows away from them both, Evan asks, " _Do these people know who I am_?"  
  
~*~*~   
  
In the end, André is set up with a foster family that has both the room and the resources to deal with a slightly troubled fourteen year old boy.  "My baby went off to college this year," the foster mother, Colletta, says, her husband Ernesto nodding in agreement.  "And we've talked about this."  She pulls André close, dropping a kiss on his head.  "I worked with his mother a couple of years back, so it's not like we're _total_ strangers."  Turning to the young man, she says, "I'm so sorry for your loss," Ernesto crossing himself and nodding in agreement.  "Your mother was an incredible person."  
  
"Are you okay with this, André?" David asks.  
  
Considering it, André replies, "Yes, sir," and nods his head.    
  
Nodding back, David says, "Okay.  But you know if you need anything, you can call me."  Handing over his personal cellphone number, first to André, then a duplicate card to Colletta and Ernesto.  "Any of you; anytime.  Okay?"  
  
In an instant, André cuts the space between him and David and throws his arms around the man, squeezing him, his voice quiet.  "I'm so, so sorry for what I did," he manages, his voice hitching slightly.  
  
"Hush now," David says, leaning down and kissing the top of André's head, squeezing back.  "It's okay; really."  Pulling back, David asks, "Hey, you want to come to Washington for Christmas?"  
  
André's eyes get as big as saucers, though Ernesto and Colletta get a cautious look on their face.  "I'm afraid," Ernesto starts, a sardonic smile on Colletta's face, "well, paying Lucinda's tuition has put a dent in our savings...  I'm not sure-"  
  
"Nonsense," David says.  "You're coming as our guests.  Our treat."  
  
André grins, but glances over at the Secret Service Agents and his face suddenly drops.  "Umm...  Are you _sure_ it'll be okay?  I mean with the President and everything?"  
  
Tsking, David says, "Oh please.  I promise, he'll be on his _best_ behavior."


	12. Coming Down After The Day's Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set immediately after the previous Chapter 11, A Visit To Detroit, in which David was held at knifepoint by a troubled youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of Claire, whom this whole AU is dedicated to, I seriously doubted that I would ever be able to write Lorne/Parrish again. But if she were here, I know she'd tell me to knock it off and get to writing again. And she'd be pissed at me, because this only contains a little bit of snogging, and no actual rumpy pumpy. I'll make it up next time, I swear.
> 
> And Claire - I love and miss you!

David gets out of the limousine and stretches after the long day he's had. Glancing at his watch, he knows he'll be too late for dinner, but after the entire incident at East Madison High School, with the troubled youth that had held him hostage for a brief time, he knows Chef Ronon will probably stick around, and provide David and Evan with a small, intimate snack for their evening.

Speaking of Evan, David's talked to him six times since leaving the school, David tsking when he heard Evan yell at Laura Cadman, his Chief of Staff, "Well you can _tell_ the Prime Minister that I'm a little busy right now." He's sure Evan has probably been alternating between crawling the walls and making his Secret Service detail just a bit crazy. 

It's almost surreal; a few hours ago he walked into a school to promote his anti-bullying campaign, and was held at knifepoint by a troubled young man. He shakes his head and catches sight of his own Chief of Staff. "How 'bout we get home, eh, Rodney?" he asks, patting the man on the back to get his attention off of the tablet he was staring into.

"Home would be good," McKay responds, then gestures to the steps, following David up. David settles into a chair and picks up the latest copy of Hospitality Monthly to mindlessly thumb through as Rodney settles in with his staff, and the C-40 Clipper starts taxiing, taking off moments later, headed for DC.

~*~*~

David's limousine pulls up to the entrance for the residence, and he smiles; Evan is just beyond the door, and has no doubt been pacing a divot in the carpet for the last hour. He gets out of the car, and is immediately treated to an already babbling Evan quickly streaming out of the doorway, pulling David to him, Secret Service detail and Emma bounding right after him. Evan quickly pulls David into a hug, then pulls the man down into an intimate kiss, holding Evan by the back of his neck, and his eyes dancing in the bright light of the driveway. David never knew he could feel such love from another person just from a look - but that's all it takes. Evan looks up in to David's eyes, and suddenly David is surprised at the sudden dampness rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he manages, but Evan just smiles at him, pulls him close again, and kisses him. And if David thought Evan's eyes conveyed a message, the tender reach of fingers across his cheek and the uncertain quiver of Evan's lips against his own speaks volumes. The pair stay there, stuck momentarily, staring into each others eyes, saying everything with a look that can't be conveyed properly with words.

After their private moment, and just as Agent Sheppard clears his throat, David feels something tugging against his leg. Another bark from Emma, and there's suddenly a tiny mewling sound that garners both their attention. They look down to find Barkley climbing David's woolen slacks, and both men release a hesitant laugh. "Awww," David says, reaching down and pulling Barkley to his chest. He puts the kitten against his chest, dropping a kiss on her fuzzy head, then leans over and lets Emma lick the salty tears away from his cheeks.

"The kids were worried," Evan says as he gathers David's hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

David squeezes Evan's hand in return, and the two slowly make their way into the residence. And though they are surrounded by dozens of people, all with different agendas and duties, David feels like he and Evan are the only people in the world. 

And when they finally turn in for the evening, with Emma and Barkley happily curled up together at the foot of the bed, Evan puts his arm around David, swearing with his final breath before slumber takes him, that he'll never again let David go.


	13. David Has A Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's David's first birthday in the White House, and President Lorne wants to do something special for his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something written for neevebrody's recent birthday.

David Parrish strides toward the West Wing, already busy with the buzz of early morning work.  He 's nodding to the different people that he'd worked with over the years, all greeting him with well wishes.  When he nears his husband's Executive Secretary's desk, he smiles broadly as he greets the young man.  "Good morning, Aiden," he says stops, then cocks his head toward the doorway leading to the most important room on the planet.  "Is he busy?"  
  
Aiden gives David an enthusiastic smile.  "Happy birthday, sir," he says, his voice chipper. "And I'm sorry, sir, but he's not available at the moment."  
  
Glancing at his watch, David sighs.  "Thanks, Aiden.  I was hoping to have breakfast with my husband, but I guess that's out of the question."  As usual, Evan had been up before dawn, leaving David with a kiss and the warmth of their thick, New Hampshire blankets.  There had been a recent coup in Thailand, and Evan and his overseas advisors had been monitoring the situation closely, which usually meant for late nights and early mornings.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Aiden responds, then glances down at his dayplanner.  "Did you want me to call the kitchen and have something sent to the residence?"  
  
"No, no," David sighs.  "I guess I'll go find Rodney and we can start to sketch out the holiday plans over breakfast.  Never too early to start. We can just go grab something from the kitchen."  
  
Glancing back down at his schedule, Aiden suggests again, "Sir, I think you should probably head over to the residence."  
  
David gives Aiden a curious look, one eyebrow heading skyward, as the young Executive Secretary squirms ever so slightly in his seat. "Aiden?" he asks, and damn if the young man doesn't look like he's suddenly hiding a blush. "What is it you're not telling me?"  
  
The now overtly squirming Aiden Ford dares a glance up to David Parrish, a happy but painful expression on his face.  "Sir, I _really_ think you should head up to the residence."  After he gives David his best doe-eyed look, he adds, "Please?"  
  
David isn't exactly sure what Evan has planned, but he's sure it's something special.  Nodding, he says, "Can you please have someone find Doctor McKay, and have him meet me in my study?"  After a second he questions, "Will that work?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Aiden responds with a relief-laden sigh. "That'll do just fine."  
  
"Thanks, Aiden," David replies with a wink, and then starts the trek back to the residential portion of the White House.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dammit!" Evan Lorne says after hearing Chef Ronon Dex grunting behind him, taking his attention off of the eggs and to the toast that was burning nearby.   
  
"Mister President," Ronon starts, "Are you sure-"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," Lorne barks back.  He'd gotten up a little earlier than normal that morning to cook his husband breakfast.  He'd not been in the habit of cooking, mostly eating in the Senate commissary, and now being treated to Chef Dex's delectable meals.  But it was David's first birthday in the White House, as well as first as a married couple.  He wanted to treat his husband to something special.  He'd put off a briefing with Jack O'Neill on the latest situation in Thailand to cook his husband's breakfast, and he was bound and determined to finish it - by himself.  
  
After getting the frittata finished and to the side of the stove, Evan finishes up some breakfast potatoes, remakes his toast (and threatens to have Sheppard demoted when he smirks and ask, "Are you _trying_ to set off the fire alarm?  Sir?").  When everything is finally done to his satisfaction, he gets the meal situated on a tray. He nods to Chef Dex, then says, "Alright, boys and girls - it's show time."  
  
"Sir," Senior Secret Service Agent Teyla Emmagan asks as Evan picks up the tray, so Evan looks it over.  "What?  What did I forget?"  
  
Chef Dex comes up from behind Evan with the stealthy silence of a hunting cougar and slips a vase onto the middle of the tray, a single red rose sitting tall above the crystal.  " _That_ ," Ronon says.  
  
"Thanks, Dex," Evan says with a nod, the chef towering over him, eyes crinkled up in a smile with his arms crossed over his massive chest. Looking up, he asks, "Can someone get on the horn and locate my husband?"  
  
Putting his hand on his earpiece, John Sheppard adds, "I'm on it," and then turns to lead Evan and the breakfast out to the waiting birthday boy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
David and his Chief of Staff, Doctor Rodney McKay, are settled in David's study, planning out the next event in the First Gentlemen's anti-bullying agenda when there's a rustle of noise outside.  Rodney manages a, "What the hell?" while David sits back in his chair.  He has to at least put a surprised look on his face, but the secret was all but lost when he'd talked to Aiden.  
  
A few seconds later, Evan Lorne walks through the doors, accompanied by two of his Secret Service detail, the White House's main chef, who had an amused look on his face, and half a dozen other staff.  "Oh Evan," David says, giving his husband a smile, while Evan's face is plastered with the goofiest grin he's ever seen. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"Only took a few tries to get it right," Sheppard adds, and Evan nearly trips as he tries to set the tray down and kick Sheppard in the leg at the same time.  "Sir, you've said on _multiple_ occasions that this would be the most open, transparent, and honest Administration in our nation's history. I was just making sure that was still the case."  
  
Evan leans down to steal a kiss, holding his right hand behind his back and shooting Sheppard the bird, garnering a chuckle from the staff. He looks into David's eyes, and though there is now a roomful of people (now including a White House photographer insisting on documenting the event for the White House's Twitter stream), all Evan manages to see his the beautiful look of love that his husband is giving him.  
  
"Ev...  You shouldn't have. But thank you," David says.  
  
"Happy birthday, Boo," Evan replies quietly, and then leans down for another kiss.


	14. A Near Scandal At Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's President Lorne and First Gentlemen David Parrish's first Thanksgiving in the White House. There's a tradition that is thrown into disarray but in the end, family and friends share far too much food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier this week, I declared that from 1/20/17 to 1/19/2021, President Josiah Bartlet would be my president. And then as I fell asleep last night, I had the image of Miss Ellie Mae from this AU snapping a turkey's neck - so this fic was born. Many regular characters (Lorne, Parrish, Emmagan, Dex, Woolsey, and Sheppard), as well as a few of my favorite original characters (including Miss Ellie Mae).

One of the doors to the Oval Office opened, and quick footsteps brought more people into the room, even as the meeting came to an end.  A foreboding voice called, “Mister President?  We have a situation.”

Evan looked up to find Press Secretary Woolsey standing next to White House Executive Chef Ronon Dex, both with consternated looks on their faces.  Well, at least Woolsey did; Dex mostly scowled grumpily, a look that Evan had grown accustomed to in the several months since moving into the West Wing.  It was the day before Thanksgiving, one of the easiest days of his presidency so far, so he was curious as to what was giving Woolsey and Dex so much trouble.

“Thanks, everybody,” Lorne says, excusing several of his cabinet members from the room.  As they slowly flowed out, their voices in a murmur, Lorne asks, “What can I do for you two gentlemen?”

Woolsey exchanges a look with Dex before taking a deep breath and returning his attention to Evan.  “Let me see how delicately I can say this-“

“ _She killed them_!” Dex glowered, not caring to be delicate.  Before Evan could react, he added, “Both of them.”

Evan Lorne looked from Dex to Woolsey, then back again.  “ _Both_?”

While Woolsey remained stoically still, Dex blinked slowly, then nodded his head.

“And the thing's at-“ Evan says, looking at his watch.

“Two o’clock, Mister President,” Woolsey answers.

With a sigh and a shaking of his head, Evan turns around and hits a button the nearby phone, the cheerful voice of Executive Secretary Aiden Ford coming through the line.  “ _Yes, Mister President_?”

"Aiden?  Is it possible for you to locate two live turkeys?  Sometime in the next," he glances at his watch, "seventy-eight minutes?"

Aiden Ford responds enthusiastically, and Evan has no doubt that the day will still be saved.  He turns to Ronon, shaking his head with a smile on his face.  “Remember, it’s _your_ kitchen, Dex.”

“Yes, but she’s _your_  family,” Ronon replies, quickly adding, “Mister President."  He rubs coarse fingers over his knuckles, muttering, "And that wooden spoon _hurts_!”

~*~*~

Evan is joined by his husband, David Parrish, just before 2 pm, where they make their way out to the White House Rose Garden.  "Everything in place?"

Secret Service Agent Teyla Emmagan nods her head, an oversized smile on her face.  “Yes, Mister President,” she says.  “However, I _do_ hope you understand that Agent Sheppard will most probably-  Well...”  They step outside, where Agent John Sheppard, glowering behind his Aviator sunglasses as he stands guard over two shell-shocked looking turkeys.

“Mister President,” Sheppard says with a nod of his head, then takes his glasses off and glances down at the two overly-large fowl in the pen as they search for whatever insects they can forage for on the manicured lawn.  “I trust my service today has been,” he cocks his head to the side, a snide smile on his face, “ _invaluable._ ”

“You have _no_ idea,” Evan says, letting go of David’s hand so he can shake Sheppard’s.  He smiles, then retakes David’s hand and turns towards the waiting press.  “You want to do the honors, Boo?” he asks.

David smiles, then quickly kisses Evan's cheek before turning to the crowd.  "Ladies and gentlemen of the press?  Welcome to the White House traditional pardoning of the Thanksgiving turkey."

~*~*~

As Thanksgiving came to the White House, Evan Lorne and David Parrish welcomed several of their senior staff, members of their families, and even André and his foster parents to join them.  Inviting André had caused a small kerfuffle on social media, causing more than one headache.  André was the young man who had taken David hostage in Detroit, and while several members of the establishment had called for his arrest, David refused to press charges.  He and André, as well as André's foster parents, kept in touch.  When they showed up on the White House steps, David and Evan both greeted them, and Evan promised that, as long as André kept on his best behavior, they would both look out for him.

When dinner was announced, there was a parade of people that brought in platter after platter, all covered in delectable looking foods.  Chef Dex was the last one out of the kitchen, carrying the third turkey of the meal out, standing to the side as Miss Ellie Mae Johnston fussed over a few of the last touches.  “Ma’am?” Dex asks, in as much to get Miss Ellie’s attention as anything else.

“Go on, go on,” Miss Ellie responds as she lights a candle, nodding her head towards an empty place where Ronon can put the bird.

There’s a bit of a flurry of activity, which Evan tampers down by tapping a spoon against his wine glass.  “Now I know that, traditionally, Thanksgiving in the White House is a little more formal.  But in both the houses that I grew up in,” he raises his glass, first to his mother, “both Mom’s,” and then towards Miss Ellie, “and my adopted family’s, they were a lot less formal.  And in keeping with that tradition, Miss Ellie and Chef Dex have put together a feast for us-“

“Mostly her,” Ronon says, then jumps to the side to avoid a playful swat from the elderly Miss Ellie. 

“all to share,” Evan finishes.  “So feel free come up and grab a plate and get your fill.  Because I _know_ Miss Ellie won’t let you walk away from this table hungry.”

“Amen to that,” Miss Ellie responds, then reaches over and nonchalantly pinches Ronon’s arm to get back at him for his earlier comment.

Ronon turns to her in full glower, but Miss Ellie just gives him a smirk.  “I’ll snap your neck just like I did those birds,” she says, a smooth, matronly smile covering her face.

Ronon flinches first, shaking his head lovingly.  He reaches out his elbow, which Miss Ellie takes, then leads her to the table.  “Let me fix you a plate,” he offers.

Shaking her head, Miss Ellie says, “No, child.  Let the others eat first.  I’ll take whatever’s left over.”

There’s a small line of people gathered, all ready for food, but Ronon comes to the front of it.  “If it’s okay, Mister President,” he says, which Evan just gestures gracefully to the plates.  He lets Ronon grab a setting, then watches as he piles enough food on it to last Miss Ellie a few Thanksgivings.  And when Dex is done, Evan lets each person pass, giving them each a plate and thanking each and every person for joining them at the White House for their first Thanksgiving holiday.


End file.
